When Love LovesEven if it is Hurts
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have the perfect life, jobs, kids, marriage. But there are some skeletons knocking trying to get out. Will this true love outweigh the secrets, betrayal, and hurt this couple will face? When Love Loves...Even if it Hurts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When I really need you

"I can't believe it's finally happening! I'm getting married to the one I truly love!"

Rushing through her house Kagome carefree walks to her room to get dressed, coming from her mother's garden tub bathroom. Only the overly large crimson terry cloth bathrobe her lover left over was keeping the secret of Kagome's naked body. She passed the living room clock and noticed it was 30 min until her soon to be husband would pick her up to take her to the chapel. Her family had left to give her all the rest she needed and few moments of solitude she rarely gets. Plus Inuyasha did not believe in superstition especially old wives tales.

When she made it to the fifth stair a quick '_knock knock_' vibrated throughout the house.

"Shit! Inuyasha is going to be angry but not too angry" she smirked while she loosened the fabric around her waist to allow easier access to groping.

She went downstairs giddy to see Inuyasha's reaction. Maybe he would take her on the stairs. They haven't done it there yet because of all the traffic caused by other occupants. She reached the oak door and slowly opened her robe some more hoping to tame that demon inside figuratively of course. Her nipples stood to attention because of the sudden climate change and her loins because of the previous encounters of their new talented master. As Kagome opened the door she seductively cooed

"Hey you, why are you here so early? But now we have extra time to…fool around". She gasped and pulled the robe tighter. The last person she ever thought to see of all days was…Kouga. Her ex-husband.

When she saw this man she tried to hurriedly close the door but he put his hand up and stopped the door from closing.

"Hey babe, you missed me" he that toothless grin that she hated but loved. He sniffed the air and smiled, she knew he could smell the heat and wetness of her pussy. But it wasn't because of him it was because of Inuyasha. He forced his 6'0 rock hard body past the dazed Kagome. She silently prayed that for once Inuyasha would be late to pick her up. She didn't want her soon to be husband to commit murder because Inuyasha said that he would murder Kouga if he ever saw Kouga. Inuyasha kept his promises.

Kagome turned toward Kouga and with all her might told him "Kouga, Kouga you must leave at one. I do not have the time nor the care and patience to know why you are here. You need to leave. NOW!"

Kouga laughed and shook his head. His locks going from side to side guided by the muscles in his neck Kagome inappropriately remembered nibbling on and holding on for support when Kouga was the one that made her walls quiver over and over again. Kouga smelled the air again and slowly turned around in his dark tight boot cut jeans over his ass. Kouga had a great ass. Moisture was gathering at the lips of Kagome's vagina.

'He must leave now' head slapping herself to get it together. Kagome again finding her voice not full of Wonder Woman strength but _almost_ a sex crazed nymph.

"Kouga , you need to leave, I am getting married in a couple of hours. Inuyasha-"lips penetrated her train of thought. In an instant he was entangled in her body.

She felt the contraction of his clothed chest from being soo close. His strong callous hands cupping the nape of her head and the other finding its home at the lower part of her back.

Her brain, the logical one, was screaming '_kick him stupid!' _ But her loins were dominate now and they were smoothly and persistently saying 'fuck the shit out of him Kagome"!

Kouga kissed her and she melted even more into his embrace. He knew how to make a women drop her drawls. Her brain finally taking the reins back reminded her

'_HEY IDIOT! GETTING MARRIED TO INUYASHA TODAY AAANNND HE IS DUE HERE ANY MOMENT! STUPID! Hey remember this is how you got pregnant and how he kept you as his punching bag.' _

Reason won over lust and longing. Kagome's muscles returned and pushed him off. Breaking the one of the sexiest kisses she ever encountered from him. Kouga smirked, he knew that Kagome wanted him badly and he needed to get her back from that nutcase that brainwashed her. He held her closer to him but Kagome was squirming to get away from him. Regaining her new found bad ass attitude she demanded to know

"what the fuck are you here for? Kouga we are done and we have been for a long time now"! She glared at him like Inuyasha does when he is angry. 'Inuyasha, damn'.

Kouga laughed and closed the two foot gap between him and his love. He reached in her barely protecting robe and plucked out her aching breast. She slapped him away, he saw it as a challenge. He assured himself that he was going to woo back his woman to him. All these years she wasn't going to leave him, again.

He pushed her up against a wall and pinned her arms there. He relished in her squirms.

Gently he whispered in her ear "where is my kid? I need my kid, I need you back". Saying all this between kisses.

Kagome swaying and hypnotized by his kisses a tear escaped.

She didn't know why maybe it was what Kouga said that she wanted him to say years ago. Did he finally get it? A little too late though but he was in fact the guy to make her feel pretty, kissed, made love to, father of her young child Jin, '_who beat you'_ her brain reminded her.

One who took her away from her family and friends; made her lie about her bruises and lack of work history; who told her constantly that she wasn't shit but fucked her like she was the only one. She knew he fooled around countless of times with bimbos because said bimbos came around to tell her. A couple of those bimbos had threatened her and some wanted child support money because of his potent sperm; in which he drank or gambled the money away.

Those memories washed over her.

She screamed at him "get your disgusting fucking hands off of me! Now"!

Tears brimming, threatening to fall over and her body backing away from him outraged she said "you have no right, you, you, you have no fucking right asking about MY child. You sick fuck get off of me"!

Anger replaced the lust that was spreading across her body.

"Kagome I love you how ever twisted up it was, I love you. I love you and OUR child. I want, I desire, I need you back Ome".

When she noticed that he was moving in to kiss her again, she remembered her self-defense lessons. She first put her free left hand on the wrist of Kouga's free right hand. As soon as that happened she reinforced her left hand's grip on Kouga's hand with her right hand. Kouga had let go of her robe sleeve and tried to punch Kagome with his free left hand. She held on to the right hand and close in to protect herself from another punch.

She pushed him away and knocked him on his ass. It worked! Stunned he grabbed out her again but missed. Turning towards the stairs she ran with all her might. He quickly regained his composure and caught her before she made it past the fifth step. He slapped her palm out and that brought a sting to her face. He put all of his weight on her on the stairs. The virgin area where Inuyasha and Kagome never fucked at. She was being raped by the guy she thought was out of her life for good.

'_Inuyasha…where are you when I need you'?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I am Loyal to you Forever More

**~5 years later~**

'_AAH humpf humpf'_ Kagome wakes up turns her stiff neck to the clock on the night stand…4:21 am…fuck.

'It was just a dream, calm down Kags calm down'. But Kagom knew that it wasn't a mere dream.

She has been having that dream/encounter for years off and on now. Inuyasha stopped asking because she just keep replying upset stomach or stress. She walked to the bathroom to get some water and splash some on her face. She returned to her room and stopped. She looked at the chiseled body that belonged to her husband Inuyasha Taisho. He was currently naked under some sheets because of the previous sexcapades. The grey Egyptian cotton sheet covered his now limp manhood which was easily traceable with her grey eyes. By the bathroom she stood there and noted the characteristics that Inuyasha had.

He had black messy curly hair kind of like Ian Somerhalder, perfect eyebrows and a cute nose. He did not grow out his facial hair it would be gone in the morning. His chest was sculpted by the Greek gods themselves. Michelangelo would have had no trouble capturing his muscles in his stomach, his arms. Strong arms that until recently was holding her keeping the bump of the night at bay. His left thigh leg protruded out of the sheets. They were powerful mostly part he jogged 25 miles almost every day, She heard a soft snore coming from his thick parted lips. She let out a soft whimper. Inside of was a deadly weapon…his tongue. When he ate her out she and her pussy loved when he tongued fucked her or licked her now erected nipples.

She walked back their mahogany Victorian four poster bed and discard her t-shirt and laid with her husband. She kissed him gently on his right cheek, then on the other, then on the forehead then on the lips. She had to kiss him all over.

She was starting her trek down south when a low male voice pierced through the darkness

"baby if you wake him up you going to have to finish and you might miss work". She looked at her husband and replied sexiest voice

"are you tapping out love? If so then that's 4-3 nuts to me boo".

That got his attention, he woke up and in a flash she was on her back and he was on top kissing her slow and fast, fast and slow. Entering her wanting entrance and made love to his wife.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you Inuyasha".

Her dream long forgotten and Inuyasha's dream hellish as it was he marveled in making his best friend, lover, wife orgasm over and over again. His wife tapped after her fifth big 'O' and cuddled together to fall asleep again. This time of her husband, kids, and life so far, memories that really matter.

_BEEP, BEEP BEEP 'OOOOO do you lllloove me oh yea' _came out of nowhere. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin. He chucked the alarm clock across the room making a mental note to purchase another one. He rolled over wanting five more minutes of sleep but the cards was not in his favor. The door to the bedroom busted wide open and an echo of feet was coming towards him at a full run and jumped on his stomach.

"DD-AA-AA-DD-Y! It's time to wake up! Come on sleepy head"! He thought to himself who needs an alarm clock when you have a daughter that wakes you and makes sure you are awake'.

Thankfully he had on his pajama bottoms and the smell of intimacy was gone he looked at his little girl. She looked like him even had the same hazel eyes almost look like it had a golden tint to it. Her hair was black but wavy like his wife's. She had huge dimples in both of her checks and a beauty mole at the side of her face. He loved his four year old.

"Daddy"! Giggled the little girl that he lifted above his head was laughing. "Come on momma said you have been sleep long enough and breakfast is almost done". She kissed him on the cheek and ran to her older brother's room

"JIN! JIN! Momma said its time to get up! She is making …"

Inuyasha did not know what mom was cooking he had shut the door and this time locked it. He smiled and shook his head thanking God for blessing him even though he had skeletons in his closet. That what he was dreaming about before Kagome woke him up with another romp session in the sheets. In the shower he turned the water to hot and let the steam fill the room and let the scorching water hit his cramp muscles and skin. He didn't wake up in time to run, that's when he did most of his private thinking. After finishing his morning routine he headed downstairs where his family was. He sat down and quickly ate his sausage and eggs and left telling everyone to be good and have a great day. He tousled Jin's hair and his son blushed and hugged Lucy and kissed Kagome. He drove away in his all black exterior and red interior Audi R8. He did not notice a car was waiting for him to leave and parked alongside the mailbox.

Kagome told Jin and Lucy to hurry up and get their school bags from their respectful room. The two obedient children dismissed themselves and ran upstairs to get their backpacks. Jin was back and was in the living room playing with the cat Buyo when a quick knock came. Seven year old Jin went to answer the door as he always did. He was not as bubbly as his sister but he was not too serious. He enjoyed math and science and wanted to be just like his dad, Inuyasha. He had short black curly hair that was always in a mess. He was tall for his age which he did not mind. The only difference he seemed to notice was that his eye color was different from everyone else. His eyes were blue. He asked his parents why his eyes were different but they told him that one of their relatives from long ago may had blue eyes. Picking up Buyo and hoisting his backpack on his back he made his way to the door. Before Kagome could tell him to hold on, the door was open and the person standing there was Kouga. He had blue eyes just like Jin.

Jin never knowing that Inuyasha was not his biological father but thought the dude standing there was just another body guard his father had hired. They changed so many times he stopped trying to remember who they were. Kagome feeling the atmosphere changed. She grabbed her red Birkin purse, Chanel brief case and keys to her black Lexus GX ready to leave.

"Lu! Now"! Lucy was right there behind her mother.

Jin turned when he heard his sister's name but turned back to the man not forgetting his manners "sorry sir but you just missed-"

"Jin hurry on along and go to the car it's unlocked".

Kagome not wanting to scare her kids she kept an even temperament but inside she was screaming and cursing profusely!

Developing a sudden case of amnesia "Hi, uhm, you just missed my husband. Is there something I can do?"

Kouga frowned his brow and stared at the little boy that opened the door. He was looking at a younger version of himself. Both children walked to the car but Kouga stopped the little boy by tugging on his shirt. He needed to touch the child to know he was not hallucinating. Jin turned around feeling the pull of his white Ralph Lauren Polo shirt edge towards the stranger. He looked at the man that squatted down to be eye leveled with Jin. Kouga looked at the child and finding it hard to talk. It's been 6 years since he seen his child. Partly because of him being locked away for domestic abuse and the other in the hunt of finding Kagome. He touched the little boy's arms and felt his cheeks. He looked at his hair and touched it and looked at his small nose. Kouga's mother's nose. Then he looked at his eyes. Blue, blue like the seas. The child was looking at the man, something in the back of his mind reaching to remember where he saw this man's eyes from.

"Ahem, please let go of my child. What business do you have here?" Kagome inquired of the "strange" man.

Bringing Kouga out of his reverie he stood up and grabbed Kagome's keys and walked to the driver's side. They wanted a driver well today they got a driver. Kagome keeping up the façade that Kouga was just another body guard walked to the passenger side of the car with no complaints.

"Uhm, Miss where am I taking you to"?

"Mrs. you are taking the children to school. The address is in the GPS."

Kouga followed the directions from the GPS to the prestigious Trinity Preparatory Private School that only your son/daughter can attend if either parent attended and/or donated money to the school. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both attended and sat on the board of directors actively.

Kouga arrived at the gate and showed his and Kagome's id. Kouga's name was not on the DO NOT ENTER LIST allowed him to drive on the school's ground. He parked the car in one of the parking lots and jumped out to open the children's door. Lucy, a kindergartner, likes to be escorted to school but did not feel too safe with this strange body guard. She exited the car and grabbed her brother's hand.

She tugged at it for him to come because the bell was going to ring at any second. Lucy noticed that her brother was unusually quiet on the ride to school and that he never broke eye contact of the back of the head of the stranger/body guard. Lucy the very observant noticed things her brother and the man had. But she knew mommy and daddy were here parents and Jin's too. Doubt was slowly creeping in but she shook it off. She had to remain strong for her big brother as well because she felt the distance brewing between her brother and father.

"Um momma, I see Sue Ellen and Tracy. I will walk with them ok. Come on Jin let's go." She dragged him nearly to the front of the school breaking him out of his stupor of questions being asked in his head but nothing coming out.

Kouga ever the quickest walked swiftly and held Jin's hand. Kouga made up his mind that he was winning his son's affection back. Just his presence made the boy question his lineage to the Taisho family tree.

Jin lost again in his thoughts 'his eyes…_yes this man's hair was black but his eyes were blue no one in his entire immediate family had blue eyes. Blue just like his. He seemed familiar, he looked like the man that kept the bad dreams away in his dreams. Is it possible to be adopted…Johnny was adopted and he seems ok…but can I…can this man be…' _

"Oi Jin!"

"Wa-what oh hey David, hey Charlie" Jin smiled at his friends.

" Hey you got another body guard! Cool! He is waaay younger than the other guy you had" David commented when Jin was putting away his belongings and taking out his homework. "What's his name, Jin?"

"Oh…I did not even bother to ask. They do not stick around long enough for me to remember."

"I know what you mean, dad had went through six just last month." Charlie responded.

"Uhm Jin, why does he keep staring at you? It's really weird" David asked

. "I don't know, who cares but hey did you finish the homework from yesterday? I wanna check and make sure I got it right."

"Whatever for you,you know you are like the smartest kid here, I should be looking at your answers, but ok, come on let's check them out." David and Charlie got their homework and went to their table to check each other's homework answers.

Kouga was talking to Jin's teacher Miss June. She was medium build with mousy colored hair. She had a strong jaw and rosy cheeks from blushing and laughing. She had small lips and a small nose. Her eyes were brown but not to dark. She had boobs he observed but not big as Kagome's. She was telling him some bullshit that he could care less about.

"Mr. uhm Mr. what is your last name by the way?"

"Oh, just call me Kouga" he replied loud enough so the intended heard what his name was. Jin did not move his neck or acknowledge that he heard Kouga's name.

"Ooo…Kouga, so are you Master Jin and Mistress Lucille's new body guard? They are frankly speaking too good to be true". That perked his interest.

"What do you mean" Kouga asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh you know the Taisho children are golden. Prodigies if I may say in their own way. Jin here he is a math genius and an amazing athlete. With the right training he could be a professional anything. But what he is really amazing at is his violin. He is a genius with it. He has played with YO-YO Ma and also with Hilary Hahn just last spring in New York. It was amazing. I know he can speak four languages fluently, English, Japanese, French, and German. He is learning Hebrew next semester. I know his father Inuyasha is very proud of him."

That name made Kouga tense up. Inu-fucking-yasha. The one that stole his life, child and wife.

"But his sister is as impressive. She is a training to be a champion gymnast and swimmer. She also plays the cello and piano. She accompanies her brother but not all the time. She speaks the same amount of languages like her brother but she also has an astute interest in art. She may be young but she is gifted."

Kouga was impressed. Miss June was looking at Kouga and wanted to jump his bones right then and there but she had to remain professional.

"Uhm Miss June I was wondering if it would be possible to volunteer here?"

"Oh for whatever reason? I don't mean to seem nosy but you have to have a child attending the school or know a faculty member. Just being the body guard does not grant one the access to be a volunteer." Kouga slowly deflated but he put on his panty dropping smile and the teacher nearly swoon from those pearly whites.

"Miss June could we talk in private please in the hall way"

"Oh of course, Um, Kasey can you please start the English lesson. Have them read The Necklace and The Gift of the Magi and compare and contrast them until I get back."

"Yes ma'am, children please return to your seats it's time to begin our studies".

Kouga led Miss June to an empty closet he saw on his way to Jin's class. He tested it and it was unlocked. He looked around and stuffed the shy Miss June inside of the closet. He kissed her deeply and hiked up her skirt. He was going to tease this woman just enough to when she thinks of him she would get wet and blush. He played with her clit with the pad of his thumb. She was breathless. Kouga was immediately getting turned on but he compared her to Kagome…_Oh shit Kagome_. He forgot he left her in the car. He hurriedly but methodically licked, tugged, nibbled and tongued fucked the 2nd grade teacher's womanhood. Although brief she promised Kouga that he will be able to volunteer in her room for whatever reason he had; even if it was to fuck the teacher senseless. She straightened her skirt and made sure that her hair was pristine and walked out the closet.

She turned around to face Kouga "my house at 7pm Friday"

Kouga laughed to himself and told her "I don't know where you live. I don't even have your phone number."

She untangled a blue pen and rolled up his shirt sleeve and wrote her number down on his arm and kissed it. She quickly went back to the classroom more relaxed and chipper. Kasey noticed that Miss June was nicer to the children since her meeting outside. Kasey blushed at the thought Miss Stick up the Ass was getting it in with that man but she saw a tell tell sign a hickey was developing on the side of her neck. She giggled and got back to the lesson at hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Shhit's a Secret

Chapter 3: Shh… it's a Secret

Back in the car Kagome was peeved that she was (1) running extremely late to work (2) did not have a spare key on her person (3) Kouga was driving her AND got out AND took his sweet ass time getting back. She got her LG out and was searching for someone to come pick her up. The driver's side door open and Kouga got in with a huge packet of paper work with the school's logo on it.

A headache was developing under her eye. In fact it was twitching like it was spasm out of control. She needed him gone and gone for good. He turned over the ignition and waited for further instructions.

"So MRS. Taisho where to now?" Kouga smirked.

"Two questions: (1) why are you here? (2) How did you find me?

"Oh, so you do remember me" he grinned at Kagome.

"Oh shut up! I knew it was you when Jin opened the door. So answer me".

"Well the second question is kinda funny." He continued because Kagome did not stop him.

" Well after I got out again I ran into your favorite cousin…Hojo..and got him drunk and he mentioned you. I remember back then he was a fruity drinker so I knew that drinking with me he would sing like a canary. So after about ooh say 6 shots of tequila, two Sex on the Beach, a body shot off of a college chick and two mugs of beer. Yeah I was told some embarrassing stories about you. Did you really try to make out with your dog when you was sixteen because you got high and drunk?"

Kagome was so red in the face. 'It was official I am going to prison for a double homicide. Starting with Hojo and ending with Kouga; my defense mental instability, nervous breakdown.'

"That was a repressed memory that I would like to keep repressed if you don't mind! Any way the first question why are you here because then you can leave and go back to the rock you crawled out of".

Kouga touched his chest as if Kagome hurt his feelings. She did a mental eye roll. She realized she does that a lot.

"I am taking you to work Mrs. Taisho".

"No you won't! Take me home so you can get your car and leave me be"!

"I AM NOT HERE FOR YOU KAGOME! I AM HERE FOR MY FUCKING SON YOU BITCH! MY FUCKING SON WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT FUCK UP ISN'T EVEN HIS FATHER! I AM BEYOND FRUSTRATED THAT I MISSED SO MUCH OF HIS LIFE! HE IS AMAZING BETTER THAN WHAT I WAS! I…I..I..JUST WANT MY BOY BACK"! Kouga was hitting the steering wheel and tears was in his eyes.

Kagome remembering all too well how Kouga could get when he was angry. "You know full damn well that Inuyasha would rather kill you than give up Jin. It's just best that you forget everything and move on with your life. It will confuse Jin and question everything. He is happy…let..let him stay happy. Just leave us alone.

"No. Maybe five years ago I would have just rolled over and played dead but not again. Listen here I am going to be in that child's life and you and your fucked up husband can suck my 10in dick bitch." He left her car and walked to his silver Dodge Charger and burnt off nearly taking down her next door neighbor's mailbox".

'Kagome Taisho…this is going to be one of those days and you barely had your second cup of Joe…Fuck…'

In minutes Kagome was in the elevator making notes in her phone about getting a real body guard and also calling her lawyer Naraku Yaman and get an update on whether Kouga could really take Jin away.

'Not over my dead cold body'

Walking in her red Tom's shoes, knee length Calvin Klein sundress with a navy blue blazer rolled up to her elbows. Her wavy raven colored hair was up in a tight bun today with her bangs coming just above her eyebrows. She was reapplying some foundation and touching her lips when the elevator doors open. She slide on her Jimmy Choo on. She loved Jimmy and Jimmy loved her too because these always made her feel better. She made it to the fourth floor of a converted 1923 warehouse building which housed Shikon Fashion House.

When she approached the receptionist desk she noticed that her best friends were there, Sango and Miroku waiting in her office.

'Can the boss be late once in a while without the building catching on fire? I guess not' "Mrs. Taisho, you have three messages from Paris, and people from Milan wants to know if they can expect you or Miss Sango there next week?"

"Ok thanks Mimiko, and page Jakutso as well".

"Yes ma'am".

"The queen has finally graced us with her presence. These mere peasants are humble and grovel at your Jimmy Choos. We are not worthy milday."

"Miroku you are a loser and besides I haven't had my second cup of joe please just let me have my caffeine. Sango had passed her a latte just the way she liked it. With the world back in order she looked up to her friends. "Ok, what's up". ..

"You want good news or bad news"?

"When you say bad news what do you mean bad news like I chipped a nail or broke a heel on a first date and ripped my favorite dress?"

"Well not that specific, I guess it's more of a go to prom and your sworn enemy is wearing the same dress as you."

Kagome mulled that over, ok bad news"

"Well apparently the seamstress who was sewing your designs got into a very nasty altercation with another worker here in the accessory department. Come to find out, they were both dating the same guy and both got pregnant with the guy. Well they both got in trouble and have to go to jail because of that and for the damages they caused. The guy is still missing".

"Oh Sango, you could have saved that one. What is the problem."

"Well the seamstress had locked away your designs and since she got her teeth knocked out in lock up she slipped into a coma and nobody knows where she put the designs at".

Kagome was mortified! They were having a small event in two weeks and those designs was also being considered for her trip to Milan. 'Damn it all!'

"Ok Miroku shoot."

"Oh I have good news" Remember when we could not get the permit to have the fashion show at Times Square…well pulled some strings made some promises and ma'am we are having it at Times Square".

"Miroku you are amazing...Ok! Emergency meeting with the design crew, we need fresh outdoor-y look…we got Times Square!"

Sango and Miroku both left and Kagome took this opportunity to call her loving faithful husband. Something, she remember that Kouga never was…faithful.

"Hello" Inuyasha answered in a raspy voice like he was waking up from a very good nap.

"Babe was you napping "? Kagome chuckled to herself.

" Hmm seems somebody did not get all of his eight hours last night".

"Woman don't let this voice fool …fool you" stopping a yawn. "What's up beautiful?"

"Oh nothing, I just miss you and wanted to hear your voice. Plus it looks like a long day ahead for me. I might be home late. Could you pick up the children for me."

"Yea sure, 6 right"

"Uhm hmm.."

"Kagome what's wrong? You sound off"…

"oh its nothing, just stress here at work. Which I need to get back to, I love you forever".

" I love you sweetheart you are the very air I breathe bye beautiful".

Inuyasha hung up the phone and placed the phone back on the cradle. It was dark in his office partly because the blinds were closed.

'_Slurp, slurp, smack smack' _a groan escaped Inuyasha's mouth.

He was nearing his third climax and he came inside of his secretary's mouth. She did not let a drop of cum spill out of her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it down her throat.

"Kikyo, you have pleased Master so well. Get cleaned up, I have a lunch meeting in 30 minutes. When I get back we can finish some more."

Kikyo readjusted herself "Yes Master, your humble bitch would love to please you more.. May your bitch stand."

"Yes you may, now get" he smacked her on her ass as she left between his legs."

When she left he straightened up his rumpled clothes and combed his hair. He deposited a forgotten condom in a waste basket. He yelled into his private bathroom.

"Oi, bitch I am leaving, clean up this mess and get back to work. Make sure to forward all my calls to my cellphone".

A muffled "yes Master, I understand" came from the closed door to the restroom. Kikyo waited until she heard the door click closed and let out a slow and low breath as if Inuyasha could hear her.

'He is going to get me pregnant! I need him too!'

Kikyo cleaned herself up, reapply her make -up and fixed her hair and went to tidy Inuyasha's office. Once that was finished she started to head out to her own desk when the phone rang. She picked it up and

"Mr. Taisho's office this is Miss Haiku speaking how may I assist you."

"Oh I must have missed him. Can you tell him that I am going to be late to lunch and not to freak out. Oh who may I say is calling. His girlfriend... Rin".

Kikyo dropped the phone.

**Author's note: I hope that you are enjoying reading this as I am writing! This story is going a whole different route then I had intended but I like it****J**** for my Inu fans he is a slut. Idk if men can be but in my Inu- land he is. Also I think I am having the setting in New Yorkish area. Its closer to me than Japan. So if I mentioned they live there it's not true! Any who :This is my first fanfiction and I am having so much fun! I did not think reviews were a big deal but they are! I hope you continue to with me on this journey! It's just going to get wilder from here****J**** Please please tell me what you think****J**** Thanks**

~M


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Really

" This is 's office ,Miss Haiku speaking ,how may I assist you"?

"Oh I must have missed him. Can you tell Inuyasha that I am going to be late to lunch and not to freak out".

"Ok, who may I say is leaving this message"?

"His girlfriend, Rin".

Kikyo dropped the phone.

"Hello? Hello" laughter was heard pouring out of the ear piece of the phone.

Kikyo picked up the phone.

"Oh, I apologize".

"No need my saintly brother-in-law would kill me" Rin laughed. "You must be new. I did that to his last secretary, his wife, and got the same reaction." 'But Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping with each other' Rin thought privately to herself. "Just tell Yash if he looking for me I will there 10-15 minutes afterward. Thanks"!

"Yes ma'am".

Kikyo had a mini-heart attack with that information. She messaged Inuyasha about Rin and left his office and finished the rest of her tasks that needed much attention.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Friday night

"2102, 2104, 2106, where is, oh here it goes 2110 E. Longview Street",

Kouga sat outside of Miss June's house settling the battle inside. She had a cottage type house, small and quaint, that was between two similar houses. She had a flower garden in front of her house. He also noticed a tire tied to a rope and hung over the tree. She had a nice size porch and some chairs sitting there.

"Miss Fiona June... what is your angle" Kouga wondered.

Kouga had the volunteer paperwork in the passenger seat ready to give to Fiona. He really did not know what to expect but it did not matter. He brought some durable condoms because he did not want any 'oops' . sitting on top of the forms was a small colorful assortment of flowers and Lindell chocolate. His logical side was telling him to keep driving and figure out another way. But his other logical dare devil side asked what would that be? Also asked when was the last time he had a woman around his cock? Good point...lust won the raging battle Kouga had. He gathered everything minus the forms and walked on the cobblestones that lead to the three short steps to Fiona's house.

'Knock,knock'

"hold on one moment". Brief pause. "Uhm, is this Kouga"?

Kouga noticed her voice was a little nervous "Yea, babe, who else"?

Fiona opened the door and she replied "oh ok, welcome to my humble abode".

Miss Fiona June was ass out nude. She grabbed Kouga by his shirt into her house with a sloppy wet kiss. He had dropped everything at the foyer of the house. Kouga looked at Fiona's body. She was fuller in her body than Kagome or any other woman Kouga has been with. Her breast was bigger than Kouga originally thought. She was fumbling with his belt buckle and zipper. He grabbed her soft milky ass and some of her cheeks spilled out if his hands. She moaned in his mouth. Kouga's dick was growing by the second. Between kisses he asked where the bedroom was. She broke away and he followed her deeper into the dark house.

In her room there was red rose petals and vanilla scented candles was lit around her room. She pulled him down to the king size bed and rubbed his cock and shivered. He pulled off his pants and took out his condom and slipped it on. He kissed her breast again and fingered her aching womanhood with one and then two. His fingers were drenched in her wetness. He looked at her and her eyes was closed and she was biting her bottom lip. He positioned himself and made sure he was secured with the condom. He entered in and stopped.

'Oh shit she is a virgin. No wonder she doesn't have a man because if the sex is good she going to be obsessive. I'm just gonna go for it fuck it. It's for my kid".

He thrust then stopped so she could adjust and a little more. He heard her intake some air.

"Are you ok"?

"Ye,yes. I want you so bad Kouga. Please continue, please." He thrust into all the way and kissed her so she would not scream. Grunting and moaning

"Kouga, Kouga I'm, I'm cumming"!

"I know sweetheart let me cum with you.

Aaaah

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

'Aaaah' blared from the 72" t.v. screen.

"Run! Don't look back he has, he has! Daaady"! Lucy buried her eyes in her father's chest.

"Baby" Jin mumbled but held on closer to his father's arm while looking at the man decapitate his own appendages. Inuyasha chuckled and held his children closer to him wrapping an arm around Jin and putting Lucy in his lap.

"Hey guys where are you"! Kagome walked to the back of the house.

"Oh, crap, hurry code red it's mom.

Jin switched a movie with the character saying

'I love you Daisy! Now let's go see what ma is cooking in the kitchen. Come on girl'.

Replaced the screams and sound of machinery tools that was on the tube.

"Mommy how are you" Lucy said as she ran to give her mother a hug.

"Fine honey, what were you guys watching? I could have sworn I heard screaming. Anyway it's time for bed its nearing eleven o'clock".

"Come on mom 'yawn' we are not even 'yawn' tired " Jin replied rubbing his eye.

"Uhm, come on you two ,let's get ready for bed. Tell your dad good night" Kagome held her hand out for Jin and picked up Lucy.

"I will be up there in a few to tuck you in and say good night".

When he heard the shower water on and Kagome ask an inaudible question he flicked the movie over to the previous movie.

'So, you are the one who is killing my friends.'

'Hehehe, how did you figure bitch, now you must die'.

' Ha it was not that hard, just don't come any closer. I'm warning you! Ja- _click _

_"_What the fu-oh hey baby".

"Figured, now when your children come screaming in the middle of the night because of a bad dream you will be sleeping in their bed and comforting them.".

"I know" Inuyasha said as he stretched then moved out of the at home theater. He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her close.

"I love you, Mrs. Taisho have I told you that today".

"Oh, around lunch time about three times".

"Well let's continue where we left off at".

"We shall" Kagome kissed back her husband while he carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Ring ring he left the room.

"Hello" Inuyasha whispered.

" Are you coming over tonight, I'm horny. I need you".

"Tomorrow Kikyo, now get off my fucking phone".

_Click. _

Inuyasha checked on his children and walked back to his room. He found a naked Kagome masterbating. He locked the door and put a code in to block the noise. He made love to his wife all night long not even noticing that somebody was standing outside of their house imagining it was them he was holding on to.

~8 weeks later~

"Oh Kagome! I can not believe that you are preggers again"squealed one of her best friends Sango.

"Does my brother -in-law know yet."

"I am going to tell him today as an anniversary present. I got a pair of baby shoes in a box".

"Aww that's adorable Kags"the girls gushed.

"So what are you going to wear,"

"probably what I have on".

"Negative" Ayame grabbed her hand and steered her to the Seductive Vixen store they were passing by from eating lunch. The women picked out a slut maid outfit for Kagome to try on and it

"looks amazing Kagome. Inuyasha may want to try to put another baby in you" Rin laughed.

~40 minutes later~

"Myoga you are sure he is not in his office"

"Yes ma'am I am sure because he is sitting in a meeting right now. We should be done in around 35 minutes from now. I left the keycard on my desk. When you are done please just put it back".

"Ok, don't tell him I am here I want it to be a surprise. She hung up the phone and traveled down to where her husband's office.

The workers on the floor waved and spoke to her that was close to the elevator while the ones closer to her husband's office whispered and gave a small nod. She saw the key card took it and stepped in and closed the door. She went into the private bathroom and changed into her maid's outfit. She fluffed out her hair, reapplied her make up and darkened her lipstick.

_Zi zi zi _ her cellphone vibrated. Inuyasha texted her

Babe: Happy anniversary beautiful. Wanna have lunch .

Kagome smiled and text back

Me: Can't :/ I'm eating w/the girls.

Me: where are you going to eat lunch at

Babe: In my office. I still have some work to do

Me: kk

Babe: send my love to the girls

Me: ok...I love you Mr. Taisho

Babe: I love you Mrs. Taisho w/ my whole being. I thank God for being able to call you my mate, and mother of my children. I live because of you.

Me: muah! Can't wait for tonight! I have a surprise for you

Babe: really, but I will have to wait, I need to pay attention to this mtg lol bye my love

Me: bye my husband

"Mr. Taisho will your wife be here for lunch"?

" No Kikyo, order my usual. I am on my way to the office".

" Ok, Mr. Taisho." Kikyo leaning closer in a whisper "I have no panties on".

Inuyasha smirked and headed to the elevator with Kikyo right behind him.

In his office Kagome sitting in Inuyasha office chair she turned it to where the back would face the entrance and would face the window. She was a mix of emotion scared, nervous, excited, horny all at the same time. They had not been intimate at his office since a few months after Kikyo started being Inuyasha's secretary. She heard the door lock _click _open and she was about to turn when she heard her husband but stopped when he said

"take your blouse off bitch".

"Yes master".

'That's Kikyo!' Kagome recognized the voice.

The unknowingly couple was kissing and Kagome heard more clothes being hurriedly discarded behind her. Kagome put her wrist in her mouth to stop her from puking and screaming. Willing herself to keep still and say nothing because it would be too awkward especially in her current outfit. Tears stung her eyes and she felt them bump up against the desk causing the chair to move toward the window. She slide down to the industrial red carpet and crawled to where she left her things in the bathroom. The couple seemed not to have notice anything. She got to the bathroom and quickly put her blue jeans over her outfit and took her black Miu Miu and put her red Tom's back on. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, wiped off the lipstick. She still could hear bare skin slapping each other and Kikyo screaming Inuyasha's name to go faster.

She put on her plain white t and her red blazer. She crept out alongside the wall thanking God for the darkness and avoiding a confrontation. She saw the back of her soon to be ex husband fucking his secretary from the back while Kikyo was hanging over the arm of the leather couch Kagome had picked out. She quietly closed the door and wiped away her tears before she opened the second door to leave her real life nightmare. She placed the keycard and left towards the elevators.

"Hi I need to get an early dismissal for both of my children Jin Taisho and Lucille Taisho. There was a family emergency and both of them will be out of school for the remainder of this week and more likely next week. Can you send all the work they would need and have the teachers email more work next week". Kagome wiping her eyes and driving towards her children's school.

"Yes ma'am I will let their teachers know and both children will be at the front office ready for pick up. I hope everything turns out well ma'am".

"Thank you bye". Wiping more tears her phone rang and answered it.

"Hey Sango".

A puzzled Sango asked "Kagome, I thought you would be still bumping uglies with Inu right now. I was going to leave a message and see if you wanted me to pick up your kids so you would not have to. What happened? He did not like the outfit?"

Kagome gulped down a cry and said "oh he had a late meeting. We kissed. He lo-lo-loved the outfit"Kagome lied.

"Honey why are you crying? Did Inuyasha not want another baby or something?"

"He does not even know".

"Kagome spill it what's wrong, you are scaring me".

"I-I-I caught him FUCKING HIS SECRETARY ON OUR FUCKING WEDDING ANNIVERSARY. HE HAD HER BENT OVER ON THE FUCKING COUCH THAT I FUCKING PICKED OUT! I hate HIM"! Kagome pulled over so she could cry and get herself together.

Sango on the other hand was cursing and searching for her keys and purse.

"Where are you? I am coming to you right now."

Blowing her red nose "I am on my way to pick up Jin and Lucy from school".

"Ok, come to my house please afterward ok. Promise me".

" I will bye Sango"

"Bye Kags".

Kagome rushed home cut the alarm off and got out her Louis Vuttion overnight suitcase and grabbed clothes from her dresser. She got her emergency cash stash and put that in her pocket. She grabbed a backpack for her children's clothes and put socks, underwear, hygeine tools for all of them, school uniforms, and everyday clothes plus their swimming suits. She left her ring on the dresser in her bedroom. She left through the front door pissed. She set the alarm and locked the door. When she was putting her family's luggage away her phone went off.

Zi zi zi a text message from Inuyasha.

Babe: Hey beautiful wyd

Me: oh, nothing, I forgot the kids had a dentist appointment. I'm about to go and pick them up

Babe: oh ok, what you wearing with your sexy ass

She rolled her eyes and got in the car and turned the engine over.

Me: I have to go ttyl

Babe: I love you . You are my everything

Kagome read that and laughed 'yeah right you cheating fucking asshole!' But she texted

Me: ok Inuyasha

Kagome pulled out of her drive way heading towards picking up her children.

'Ok Inuyasha? I told her happy anniversary, sent flowers, made breakfast. Why is she mad?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

_Knock Knock _"Come in, oh Myoga what is it". Myoga looked around, "I take it that your wife left. He hehe. Ah I remember when my wife use to come and surprise me".

Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about old man? Kagome had lunch with her girlfriends. She did not come here".

"Yes she did sir, I gave her my keycard and she let herself in. That looks like lady Kagome's jacket sir".

Inuyasha went to the forgotten article. It was a jacket he bought for her last week.

'Oh my God' Inuyasha said mentally. "When did you let her in here"?

"Oh about 35 minutes before the meeting was over" Myoga replied proud of bringing love in the air. "But I thought sir! Sir! Where are you going? You have a meeting with your father in a hour"

"Cancel it" Inuyasha said while rushing out of his office toward the elevator.

A hand reached out to stop him. Kikyo said. "Uhm are we going to continue the meeting from lunch"?

Inuyasha turned to Myoga "Myoga I need another secretary. Some one older that can still function. Hell hire my mother. Kikyo you are being transferred to another department and your belongings. Do not touch the computer and hand over your phone. Myoga make sure that her personal email,computer and phone is cleaned of everything and I mean everything that deals with this floor and my family. Turn in your keys and pass card for this floor".

"Yes sir " replied Myoga he did not care too much for Kikyo at the least. Myoga took a stunned Kikyo's phone from her hand.

"Wha-what did I do. what happened. Sir please tell me and I will fix it. What happened". Every one had stopped acting busy and turned their heads following the commotion.

"If anything you heard leaves this office you will lose your pension and will never work in this state or the surrounding states. So I suggest you keep this scene to yourself" Myoga looked at everyone and they turned around and got back to work.

Inside of the elevator Kikyo was livid. Her olive colored skin was red as a tomato " What the fuck, what happened baby, why are you sending me away. I thought you loved me. What happened to you, to us"? Kikyo asked while caressing Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha slapped her hand away and glared at her "she was there, and she saw us fucking in my FUCKING OFFICE! FUCKING MY GOD DAMN SECRETARY ON MY WEDDING ANNIVERSARY THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED BITCH". Kikyo hugged his waist

"Now we can be together you and me"! Inuyasha pushed her away.

"Are you crazy whore? I love my wife and children. You...I have to let you go. I'm sorry" Inuyasha said as he exited the elevators.

He turned around facing Kikyo "They are my first priority and I have to make everything right. I wish you the best and please do not try anything. Miss Haiku". Inuyasha rushed to his car.

Kikyo distraught ' but you can't leave me I am carrying your baby' and she slowly slide down onto the floor crying as the door closed. 'That BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR MY HAPPINESS BEING TAKEN AWAY YOU AND YOUR BASTARD CHILDREN

~**To be continued~ please review and tell me what you think! **

**Until next time! Have a great weekend!**

**~M**

'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I Know you Know that I Know...Right?

**Last time:**

**Kikyo distraught 'but you can't leave me I am carrying your baby' as she slowly slid down onto the floor crying as the door closed. 'That BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR MY HAPPINESS BEING TAKEN AWAY YOU AND YOUR BASTARD CHILDREN'!**

Kagome picks up her children and as they walk out of the building one of the younger ladies run to Kagome.

"Mrs. Taisho, Mrs. Taisho"! Kagome holding Lucy and Jin hand turns to face the woman.

"Yes, did I forget something" Kagome asked brinking towards annoyance.

"No ma'am, your husband just called and said that he has been trying to reach you. He checked here and I told him you just left. He wants you to wait-Mrs. Taisho, did you hear me"?

Kagome picked up Lucy and told Jin to keep up with her. She turned hurriedly around a corner and nearly crashed into a janitor. They made it to the car and she could feel Inuyasha coming. Inuyasha was about five minutes away from his children's school.

"Mr. Taisho, yes well.. your wife she ...ran away" the front office lady reported to him.

'Shit' Inuyasha thought.

He ended his phone call after he thanked the woman. He called Kagome's phone again 'pick up please pick up'

"Hello? Kagome Taisho speaking"

"Kagome babe, where are you".

Kagome not even looking at the caller id cursed to herself and wished she did.

"Hello, how may I help you" cooly said to the speaker in the other line.

"Baby where are you. Why didn't you answer me. I see you, I am walking to your car do not drive off" Inuyasha could hear Lucy in the background telling her mother that she saw daddy getting out the car. Kagome already had the engine turned and ready to go she checked to make sure that everyone was in their seat. She saw her cheating soon to be ex husband walk behind the car heading towards the driver's door.

'As soon as he passes the back window I'm driving off. Fuck him! Him and that snake in the grass can have each fucking other.' Inuyasha walked up to the black SVU looked in the backseat and saw his children. He smiled at them. When he made one more step towards the driver's window Kagome burnt off. She gave him the finger. He jumped back and ran to his car. He got on his phone and called Kagome's car.

"Baby pull over, we need to talk" Inuyasha pleaded with his wife. He could hear his children's frighten voices wanting to know why their mother drove off.

"Get off of my phone or would you like to explain to your children what's really going on" Kagome yelled into the Bluetooth speaker.

She waited for his reply "thought not! Get off my damn phone" and she hung up the connection. Jin turned around and saw luggage in the trunk.

"Mom are we going on a trip or something" Jin asked innocently.

"Yes baby we are going to visit Uncle Soto or Auntie Sango" "Auntie Sango" Lucy squealed. "Hey Sango, I'm on my way but I have to lose some unwanted baggage".

**~In Inuyasha's car~**

"Bitch! Myoga I need for you to cut Kagome's car off in two minutes. Don't question it just do it. Keep their doors lock. When I call you then unlock the door ok." Inuyasha hung up.

At the stop light "yes Sango, he found me at the school. I don't know what he wanted I drove away from him...what the hell..let me call you back. The damn car just got switched off. Kagome pulled over to a parking lot and parked her car. Ok, everyone out."

Lucy went to open her door "uhm mommy the door won't open its lock".

Kagome tried her door and it would not open.

'Are you serious? Stay calm, stay calm'.

Jin and Lucy kept trying their door.

"Hey mom dad is coming! Thank goodness we are saved" Jin unbuckled his seatbelt and helped his sister. He turned to his mom. He noticed that she wanted to cry. Tears started to form in her eyes

" Mom is everything ok...Mom"Jin whispered.

"Myoga open the front passenger door".

Click.

"Everything is ok" Kagome heard the passenger door unlock.

Inuyasha got in the car and _slap. _

_"_Ok, I deserved that" Inuyasha said while rubbing his left cheek. Kagome reeled back to slap him again and made contact again.

"Get out of my car! You know what keep it... Pumpkin, Angel out now".

Locked

"Open this door, now! I can't be in the same room not even in the same car! Let me and MY children out of this FUCKING CAR"! Kagome yelled and slapping the driver's door window.

Jin was hugging his sister because she was queitly crying. They were both scared.

"No, I can not let you leave me. I know that you know what happened let's talk. I love you baby and I want us to work" Inuyasha said facing Kagome with pleading eyes.

"I hate you" Kagome whispered.

"What did you say" asked Inuyasha.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU"! Kagome screamed at him.

"Where is your ring Kagome...why did you take them off"? Inuyasha noticed that her wedding bands were not on her hand.

"Why so you can give it to that fucking bitch whore...they obviously didn't mean anything to you!"?! Kagome was livid and embarassed and enraged! Her children were witnessing their mother cursing and yelling at their father.

" I need some air to breath let me out now, Inuyasha".

"Not until you say that you forgive me"

"I will NEVER forgive a two timing, limp dick bitch ass hoe who fucks anything that fucking move! You have thirty seconds to open this god damn door or I'm calling the fucking police".

The doors were unlocked. Kagome got out of the car and openned Lucy's door.

"Out now" Kagome ordered her frighten children. They did and looked around their surroundings. The children clung to each other Lucy was crying and Jin was hugging his sister. Inuyasha came around the car and was on his knees.

"Kagome please,baby please listen to me".

"So you can tell me more god damn lies. Fuck off you selfish asshole". Kagome and her children walked away until they got on a bus to Sango's house. _Ring Ring _"Yea, cancel tonight's reservations. I gotta win back my wife."

"Are you serious! I'm on my way send someone to get my car and cut Kagome's on and I will be at the office in 40 minutes".

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Mom, can you come over, he broke up with meee" Kikyo wailed on the phone.

"Yes, baby I'm on my way. Did you tell my son-in-law that he has another child on the way?. What happened! Well its just going to take a little more convincing. Nothing is to hard for my baby".

Kikyo sniffling replied"Thanks momma, bring some Cookie's n Creme ice cream, talk to you later".

_Knock knock _

'she must have already been on her way here'.Kikyo thought.

"Mom, was you...um can I help you".

_Slap_

"Yes you can help me. Stay away from my boyfriend and I will not hurt you skank whore. Inuyasha and I are lovers".

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Miroku, where is Kags? I know she is there let me speak to my wife".

"Can't do that Inuyasha. Look...calm down,calm down. Go home get some-I know you love her but..._sigh _give her...yes the children are here...no I do not think that is a good idea to come and get them. You know Kagome is a lioness and Jin and Lucy are her cubs. She will shoot you with her bow and arrow preg..I mean...uhm I got to go. Bye Inuyasha they will be safe" Miroku quickly hung up the phone.

' Argh!' Inuyasha growled when he threw his phone against the wall in his office.

He opened up his desk drawer and picked out another phone that looked just like the shattered one.

'I wish she would shoot me with a bow and arrow preg...pregnant. Did he...did Miroku say Kagome was pregnant. I'm a father again'? Inuyasha replays the conversation again in his head recalling everything that Miroku had said.

'She will shoot you with her bow and arrow preg' Inuyasha's eyes immediately snapped open. He had heard right.

'I am a father, I bet that was the surprise she was going to tell me...before shit hit the fan...Fuck.'

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. I need to get my wife back. He kept his eyes closed when he heard a soft _knock knock _on his office door. He figured it was the office cleaning lady and he openned the door and decided to leave.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_Next Morning_

Me: Baby we need to talk, I need to see you and hold you. I love you

Wifey: who is this

Me: Don't play it's me your husband

Wifey: I do shocker...well is this husband faithful, loyal and haven't fucked his secretary over a damn couch I had bought when he made VP. If so I want him back. So if that's not you get the fuck off my god damn phone.

Me: I messed up...let me take you out for lunch

Wifey: No

Me: coffee

Wifey: I can not drink coffee. I do not want to eat with you, look at you fuck I wish I could not breathe the same air as you. Leave me the fuck alone

Me: please let me explain

Wifey: Are you serious? Explain what? Ok...so how would you explain your dick in another woman's pussy? Explain to me the continuous thrusts and slapping of the skin or even when she was calling your name. Do not insult me and deny that! I heard you fucking moan you jack ass! Do you love her? Did you even love me? please explain that to me...I'll wait...oh also when you are explaining do three things 1) go fuck yourself 2) go fuck yourself 3) sign the divorce papers. Now get off my damn phone. I am a single parent and my children need their mother.

Wifey: Oh another thing do not contact them either here or at the school no where. They do not exist because when you was having an affair they did not exist then and then you get caught! So they definitely do not exist now or ever. I will be by the house to get the rest of my things and I will have my lawyer and friends there. So do everyone a favor and do not be there. I know go fuck your secretary while I go and mend my broken family again. You know! You knew what Kouga did to me and you promised to keep me safe and I was an IDIOT to BELIEVE YOU! I am done and I will not be treated in a perverse manner. I deserve better and my children deserves a father, a MAN, that can keep his fucking penis in his fucking pants! Did our vows mean nothing to you? Did you hate me that much to disrespect our relationship fuck our marriage. I thought you was happy. I was fucking happy. Our children was happy, I am sick to my stomach. I thought we were going to grow old together. But I guess you are going to rot by your damn self. Go to hell Inuyasha and that slut of bitch too. Oh and congratulations for knocking me up. Do not worry I will be fine on my own because obviously you didn't give two shits about me, us, our family.

Me: I will not sign the papers. I will not give up on us...I guess I will have to show you that. I love you sweetheart and there is no amount if words or slugs against me that will change that. You are my everything Mrs. Taisho. I love you and our children. It was a stupid selfish mistake and it will never happen again. Our children need a father and you need a husband. I need my family back. No I do not love that woman. I fired her and she is no longer working for me. I see the wrongs of my way and I want need you to forgive me and grow me bear more of my children. Mrs. Taisho, I truly apologize and it was never to make you feel less. It was a moment of weakness. Baby sweetheart let me just talk to you just an hour on Thursday.

Wifey: 15 minutes

Me: 30 minutes

Wifey: 5 minutes

Me:15 minutes

Wifey: thought so. Meet at that coffee shop by your office. I will be there on Thursday. If you are not there my next stop will be Naraku Yaman's law firm drawing up divorce and custody papers.

Me: ok...there will be no need. Custody papers? Of who? The children was living with me and you were going to have visitation. You can not provide for them.

'I better not say that'

Me: it will not come to that, I will see you at the coffee shop on Thursday.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_**Thursday **_

"Yes Sango I am sure. I am sure I want my husband back, I am so angry but I took my vows seriously for better or worse...hun this is the worse. I took these last couple of days and I am going to fight for my marriage. It's not just me but for Jin, Lucy and our unborn child. Yea I brought the baby shoes with me. No, I am almost there and thank you again for letting me borrow your car. I will call you when I am on my way. Ugh I was hoping he would not have shown just a little bit. Bye and tell Jin and Lucy to do their classwork their teachers had given them yesterday. Bye Sango".

Kagome checks her makeup and grab her purse, gift, keys and cellphone. _Zi zi _zi

Jake: Sweety did you get the designs from Erica and Aleceia? I think they are really good! Tell the fam I said hey! We need to do lunch or dinner your treat

Kagome laughed

Me: yes and yes they are amazing. Set up an appointment with them for next week. I will and sure my treat:) How about Deuces Bar and Grille I'm feeling bar hot wings

Kagome walks in the coffee shop while somebody walks in behind her and Kagome immediately wants to puke. 'Look here little one coffee makes mommy and daddy tolerable to other people so you are just gonna have to suck it up. I won't drink it but I will need to sniff it'.

"Hi ma'am what can I get started for you Kagome looks at the menu"

"Uhm I would like a-"

" Two grande Vanilla bean frap no whip with chocolate and carameal sauce and a warmed coffee cake and a chocolate cake. Right babe".

The barista repeated the order and told the mysterious man that it would be $17.57 he handed him a twenty bill and told him to keep the change. While waiting for their drinks and food,

Kagome asked " You remember my pregancy order...Kouga what are you doing here"?

"How did you know I was pregnant"?

"Your ass babe its tight in your black pants"

"Are you serious"?

"Yes also how you absent mindly rub your stomach. I may had been out of it when you were carrying Jin but I do remember making runs for you to Mary Rose's Cafe. How are you"?

" I am -_Zi zi zi _excuse me this is important ".

Jake: Sounds like a plan ttyl

Me: it may need to be tonight meet at Sango's house so much to talk about!

Jake: kk

"Kouga your order is ready" Kouga walks back to the counter and gets the food and drinks.

'Kouga if I was not trying to get back with my husband I would fuck the shit out of you. Just to wrap my legs around your tight -"

"Ome"

"Hmm...oh thank you and to answer your question I am doing eh" Kagome laughed while sipping her frap.

"Elaborate"

"well I am waiting on Inuyasha to discuss us and our marriage."

"Oh what is wrong with your marriage"

"well in a nut shell he cheated on me with his secretary in his office on a couch that I bought. I left him and so he wants to mend things and he talked me into it. I saw him earlier but I lost him in the crow-aah"! Kagome screamed as two arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you Kouga for keeping My WIFE entertained.I was looking for you I have a private table in the back...How much do I owe you".

" Hn money can't buy what you owe me. Bye Ome I will talk to you later". Kouga kissed Kagome on the cheek and left.

"Hey you left your cake"!

" Wrap it up and give it to my son later, Ome". Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and escorted her to a secluded area so they could talk.

"What was that all about. Him kissing you on the cheek. The fuck"!

"Is this what you wanted to talk about if so I am on my way to Yaman's office".

_Sigh _Inuyasha rubbed his temples and looked at his wife. "Kagome no that is not why we are here. I am here to salvage our marriage. To make us work"

_**3 hours and two more vanilla fraps and a chocolate cheese cake **_

"So when will you and the kids move back. I miss them, I miss you" Inuyasha said while playing with Kagome's fingers. "Kagome come sit on my lap this table is putting too much space between us" . Kagome walked over to him smiling and instantly falling back in love.

"How about I come home tonight and the kids come back some time tomorrow. We need some alone time is that-mmm...I guess so" Kagome said as she enjoyed a passionate kiss with her husband.

"You need to cancel-kiss-your appointment-kiss-with Yaman-kiss".

"I never called him".

"I love you Kitten"

"you have not called me that in such a long time, I love you to big daddy-kiss-seems -kiss-somebody else miss me too".

"Uhm mmm, come on let's get out of here".

Walking hand in hand the couple walks out of the Mary Rose's Cafe somebody else is watching the couple walk away.

'Stupid bitch, better enjoy him while you can, he is mine'! crushing the cup of hot coffee.

Got up and followed the couple out of the door and into another parked car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 What's Really Real

_**Disclaimer: I am not a MD or have medical background. Please read only for entertainment puposes. I tried to get to be medically correct as possible. AGAIN I am not a MD please enjoy and review:)**_

_**Also dedicate this to chelseatygers for her ideas thank you thank you!**_

_'Words like this private thoughts' _

_Words like this sound_

"Words like this"dialogue

clear up any misunderstanding:)

Its a bit long! I do NOT condone violence...it just happened that way...

I would also like to thank everyone and I mean everyone for reading, REVIEWING and staying with me! PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE! I am trying to make this a really good believable story. I hope that you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW especially this one! I hope you have some tissues and really feel for the characters! Buckle up and now I present

Chapter 6: What's Really Real

~M

* * *

"So where is the lowlife at"Sango asked.

"He's upstairs taking a shower. I'm making some tea and maybe some cookies. I'm hungry...I sound so fat...plus it feels like a storm is coming" Kagome whispered into the cordless house phone.

"So can I start planning your divorce party" Sango asked Kagome over the phone.

"No, dear, Inuyasha and I talked and I...forgave him".

Kagome knew that if Sango was there she would have shaken her.

"Just like that? So why didn't you forgive Kouga that easily? He fathered your first born and you are not too sure about Lucy" Sango pointed out.

"Lucy is Inuyasha's daughter! San...so you think I forgave him too quickly" Kagome asked her best friend.

"Frankly honey, I do think that. Like seriously what lesson did he learn? That you will leave him, curse him out, and take him back in a fucking week. Kags you need to grow a pair and really evaluate your relationship. For instance why did he cheat in the first place, how long did he cheat? Did he really get rid of that home wrecker or did he just say that to pacify you"?

Kagome let a deep sigh because she knew Sango was right.

"Sango I don't know...Sango...hello _'the line went dead_'. Kagome checked the cordless receiver and it was charged.

'_Hmm let me check and see what is wrong'_

Kagome turned down the burner over water boiling in the pot for tea she was preparing and walked to the living room.

_'Where is the phone jack and why is it so dark in here'? _Kagome crept through and goosebumps was popping up over her skin.

She walked deeper in the house and thunder clap made her jump. She thought she felt something behind her and turned thunder clap and lightening illuminated the room with a _ROAR _and she turned and she let out a _'eek' _not because of the lightening that she was already scared of but her husband was standing there with the phone jack clearly ripped from the wall.

"He-hey babe, why are you in here with the lights off" Kagome slowly backing away from her husband.

She was scared shit-less the first time ever in all the years of knowing him she was afraid of him.

"Who was you talking to Kagome" Inuyasha asked in a low voice daring Kagome to lie.

"San-Sango. I was talking to Sango. Why do you ask"? Kagome felt the atmosphere significantly change from familiar and homey to a creepy unfamiliar prison. "Inu-baby what's wrong" Kagome asked with a shaky voice.

" I don't want you talking to that nosy bitch anymore. After tonight you are no longer talking to her. If you keep this up and you will lose your business and be a stay at home wife and mother. I don't need to worry that my wife and children won't be home and or someone putting foolish things in your head". Inuyasha shook her "do you understand"?

"No no I dont ! What is wrong with you".

_SLAP!_

Kagome fell to the ground and felt her left cheek it stung to touch it. Her hair hid the fact she was frighten and in disbelief that her husband was behaving this way.

Inuyasha knelt beside her "Don't push me Kagome, you understand now bitch".

He pushed her to her back and straddled her to where he was on top of her. Alcohol pouring from his pores and was thick on his breath.

He crushed his lips onto hers. A soft sob and cry escaped her enclosed lips. She tried to scoot from under him but he clasped her wrist with his left hand and used his right hand to undo her black pants . He got the pants undone even though Kagome was trying to breakers by squirming. Her efforts was in vain. He ripped her underwear to the side and shoved two fingers in her core. She was wet and hated her body for reacting the way it did. He placed his knee between her legs and undid his pants with his right hand and released his aching dick. He released her lips and re-positioned himself. He probed the head of his cock onto Kagome's pussy lips and she in took air from the sensation. He rubbed more on her lips and Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head. After teasing her he thrust inside without warning and she let out a small scream of delight. While thrusting Inuyasha let go of his wife's wrist and placed his hands on the side of her hips to control his strokes and pulled the her pants all the way off.

While thrusting inside of Kagome's wet core he told her

"Baby, don't you ever leave me like that. I don't want _-oh shit- _you talking to Kouga either do you understand" and he stopped to make sure she was following along as to what he was talking about.

Kagome was beside herself she was relishing in the force he was fucking her and agreed to whatever Inuyasha was saying as long as he was fucking her. Kagome needed more of his dick inside of her. She was like a drug feign needing her fix to feel human, to feel loved, she shook her head and rubbed her clit to signal she wanted him to continue. Inuyasha began to thrust a little harder and lifted her hips so he could go deeper wanting to feel her naval.

"Jin is my son not that bastard and Lucy is my daughter. If I see him anywhere near my family- _fuck -_I will -_nearly __there-_kill- _hmpf- _him. Kagome through tears agreed and wrapped her shaky legs around her husband's waist to keep him from leaving again. Her orgasm nearly there felt Inuyasha release his seed inside if her and pulled out before she met her nearly there climax.

She let out a cry "Inuyasha, please, baby, please finish" Kagome pushing herself onto his dick.

He pushed her legs off of him and stood up "No that's your punishment for making me miss work and leaving. I hope you know whose pussy that belongs to and make you think before you pull another stunt like that again. Finish it yourself".

Inuyasha pulled up his pants and left her on the ground. She stayed there until she heard the shower water cut on again.

She cried into her arm so he wouldn't hear it. She wanted to masterbate but she never felt that type of passion before. She sat up and brought her legs up to her chest. She felt cheap and low like she was the one who was in the wrong. Sango was right, she walked back into the embrace of the devil. Softly sobbing she got up and went ti the guest bedroom and took a shower and laid there naked on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Wondering why did Inuyasha changed all of the sudden to a monster.

**~4 months later~**

A raspy deep _cough cough _bare feet patter patter on the hardwood floor "mommy _cough cough _I don't _achoo _don't feel good"Lucy walked into her parent's bedroom.

It was late at night and her parents were fast asleep

. Lucy walked to her mother's side and lightly tapped her.

"Mommy _cough cough _can I sleep with you and daddy".

Kagome's mommy senses tingling woke up to the sound of her offspring. She opened her eyes and focused on her daughter.

"Whats's wrong honey". Kagome turned to see if her husband was on his side and he was not there again.

Kagome picked up Lucy and put Lucy in her bed. Kagome got out of bed and went to the bathroom and retrieved her first aid kit and a cold washcloth. She walked back to the bedroom with a slight waddle to her ailing child. Lucy's breathes was a little wheezing and her eyes was glazed over. Kagome place the thermometer in her child's mouth and her temperature was 101.9°. Beads of sweat was forming on the little girl's forehead. She put the cold washcloth on Lucy's head to cool her down. Kagome also gave Lucy some children's Motrin medicine. Lucy has gotten worse over the last two days. Kagome took the cloth off Lucy's forehead and it was nearly dry.

"Mommy its so...so...so cold in here. _Cough cough "mom...mommy...blood". _Lucy_ had coughed up a clot of blood_. '_That's it we are going to the hospital.'_

Kagome quickly got dressed in her comfortable jeans and black and white stripe shirt. She also slide into her favorite red Toms. Since Inuyasha was not home and it was going on 1 o'clock she got sleepy-eyed Jin dressed. She slipped a jacket and gloves on a hat on Lucy and carried her down the stairs praying she wouldn't slip and kill herself, unborn child and Lucy.

**At JFK Emergency Room**

"My daughter is sick and she is running a fever. She had coughed up blood".

"What is her name" the nurse boredly asked.

"Lucy Taisho- I mean Higurashi...Lucy Higurashi".

"Do you have any insurance" the nurse asked.

Kagome pulled out her wallet and said " yes I do". '_Thankfully I kept my own and added the children. No need to worry Inuyasha or involve him'. _

After filling out the paperwork Lucy was admitted into a private room and the nurses placed IVs into her arm to get fluids and medicines in her.

Kagome called Sango to tell her where she was because she forgot her phone and knew Sango wouldn't go blab to Inuyasha. They were finally released to go home with some medicine for Lucy's pneumonia and antibiotics. Kagome and the children made it home around 6 am. She did not see Inuyasha's car and was a little happy and bothered but pushed that to the side.

'_One crisis at a time Higurashi...wow already going back to your maiden name'. Kagome_ turned to her sleeping children

_ "_Alright my babies time to get back in the house." The children groaned and unbuckled. Kagome knowing she shouldn't pick up Lucy picked her up anyway...her kid was sick. '_I will call at 9 to set up an appointment for Lucy and confirm my ob-gyn appointment'._

**_Back Home_**

Tired, body aching, and hormonal 24 week pregnant Kagome ushered Jin into the assumed unoccupied house. Kagome was then greeted by a pull on Lucy. She forgot to tell Inuyasha they went to the hospital. She figured he did not care. Frankly she stopped caring what he did or thought, it was easier that way. She did not allow Lucy to be taken from her arms to be held by her father. She yanked back and walked around Inuyasha to the children's separate bedrooms. She put them in bed and called the school on her way downstairs to let them know that both Taisho children were going to be absent from school for the next two days.

Kagome went down stairs honestly forgetting that Inuyasha was even there went to the kitchen to get a spoon and when a _slap_ greeted her unprepared face. She held her face and closed her eyes. '_The first time today'_ she thought from her husband who at one time she loved, adored, about to birth her second child for was, he was edging on rage.

"Where the fuck was you skank whore. Opening your legs for another John or listening to that bitch Sango again? I thought I told you to leave those people alone".

_Slap..._

_'second slap'_

_ "_I thought I made myself clear to never talk to them again".

Shock, tired, hurt guilt, betrayl rage she had to keep bottled up tight and hold it in. She couldn't even muster up the strength to tell him that Lucy was sick. She figured that he will figure it out.

'_Soon Kagome, soon you will be long gone and away from this asshole_'. She did not answer but let one tear escape from her right eye lid and burn her eye. She walked past him rubbing her cheek and praying that her children did not hear their father. He followed her to the kitchen and pulled her elbow around so she would face him.

In a low voice Inuyasha frowned his brow ready to strike his wife again asked "did you hear me, where were you"? Readying herself with another slap she was enveloped into a hug.

The husband that she rarely saw anymore was in the kitchen crying into her hair. Kagome throat dry from lack of water and choice words being trapped inside was obviously confused. She could not take the obvious mood swings and the punching bag, been there and done that.

_'Do not fall for it again Kagome, you will leave this craziness behind and do not look back' _ was racing through her mind. A choked up Inuyasha told Kagome

"I thought you left me. When I got home, nobody was here. No note, no phone call, no nothing. I called mother and father and you did not call them. We are the only family you have Kagome. You can not leave me baby".

He started to nuzzle her neck and kiss below her earlobe her favorite spot. He continued and told her "I need you and the children here for me all the time. Please do not let me worry again or not know where you went to".

Another wave of tears and sobs came from Inuyasha and Kagome did not know how to respond; she just stood there.

"Baby, Kagome, tell me you love me, tell me I complete you".

Kagome bulged her grey eyes out even more if that was possible. Like a robot repeating what its master commanded Kagome repeated what Inuaysha said to her. No emotion, not genuine, neither heartfelt. She did not even recognize her voice nor the man that was hugging her. He released her and kissed her dry lips and rubbed her protruding stomach that was carrying life life he helped produce.

"Mommy! Lucy is coughing again and what's for breakfast" Jin yelled from upstairs.

That snapped her out of her stupor. She remembered why she was downstairs to the kitchen to get the medicine cup. She turned around and walked away from the stranger she got to know as her 'new' husband, to go and take care of her sick child.

'_Soon rather than later, hell may need to be today to make my escape. OH my God...why did I forgive him? I can not live with this nutcase anymore' _Kagome thought as she walked back upstairs.

Inuyasha still in the kitchen was getting some water and finally came to notice that his wife has stopped being his wife.

'_Yes she cooked, cleaned, fucked me when I wanted it, did not complain, hardly asked for money, did not bother me with trivial issues with the kids, did not go out as much but did not talk, only when forced. She still cared how she looked, she still wore make up and nice clothes but she has changed. For the better...hmm'. _

Inuyasha lost in thought also realized that Kagome did not initiate sex or dressed up like she use to or even give a genuine smile or a laugh that reached her eyes. She was always tense or come to work and surprise him.

'_I guess from that last incident who would blame her. I did move Kikyo to another department. Thats change right. But I should stop hitting but she gets me so mad and scared. Its her stupid fault"._

He walked to the counter in the kitchen and rubbed his temples.

'_We need a date, to get back to us. I wonder if she still loves me like I tell her to say. That's all she is doing is repeating what I say. I miss her and I know she is miserable here. I guess I could allow her to speak with Sango. Hell I still hang out with Miroku. What about Kikyo...I'm getting to old for this shit". _

He pulled out his cellphone and called Myoga.

"Myoga push back my 1 pm to 3 pm. I am going to take my wife out to lunch".

"Sir may I suggest you buy Lady Kagome some flowers. Women love flowers" Myoga chimed in.

"Oh, yes sunflowers!" Inuyasha was excited.

"Uhm sir, Lady Kagome is allergic to sunflowers that would be your uhm mistress favorite flowers. Lady Kagome loves calla lillies" Myoga pointed out.

"Oh yeah, my fault, I will see you in the office, bye old man" and he ended his call with Myoga.

'_Florist, florist, florist oh here we go'_

"Hi, Jessie, I will need two different orders of flowers delivered at two different addresses. I will need 12 long stem calla lillies and also 12 sunflowers. The calla lillies will need to be sent to my address and the sunflowers sent to Kikyo Haiku " Inuyasha gave the man his and Kikyo's address.

"Sir would you like to add a special note to the packages at no extra charge".

"Sure..uhm..for the sunflowers put 'I love you and was thinking about you and our child. Can't wait to see you on Saturday, Love Inuyasha' ".

Jessie repeated it and asked for the second message

"Uhm...put "I love you sweetheart -I' ".

"Ok sir, they will be delivered at 4 pm today will that be cash on delivery or credit"?

"It will be credit...my number is 5143..."

Kagome had heard enough. She had originally went downstairs to start breakfast when she heard Inuyasha's phone conversation. '_So Myoga knows of his affair and does he condone it? I guess I can finally be free on Saturday!' _

A tear escaped and she wiped it away, she was tired of wasting tears on him because she wasn't worth anything to him anymore. She slowly waddled back to the living room and waited until he heard a "goodbye and please don't fuck it up".

She got up and acted like she just so happenedly walked into the kitchen. She gathered the materials to cook blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"Inuyasha are you staying for-_ahem_- breakfast" reminding herself don't cry don't cry you are not suppose to know! 'If you cry then he is going to know that you really know what's real'.

"Baby are you alright and no I'm about to go get ready for work" '_In actuality I am going to go get Kikyo's birthday gift from Hermes'_

"Oh, its nothing but hormones but ok have a good day at work" Kagome turned around and began mixing the milk, flour, and eggs into a bowl.

'_OK I met my quota of talking to him for the day'. _ She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief that he was about to leave and she could be her normal playful self.

As Inuyasha began to leave he told her over his shoulder "Don't plan anything for lunch. I'm taking you out. I arranged for a babysitter already".

Kagome mixed in some blueberries and asked "who".

Inuyasha stopped and replied "Kikyo will be babysitting".

She stopped mixing the blueberry pancake batter and looked at him.

In her mind's eye she saw herself running with a kitchen knife and stabbing him over and over and over and over again with her carving knife. Blood spewing from an busted artery from his lifeless body. Her body covered head to foot in blood and her raising up and licking her knife clean. She has been thinking about that for a long time. Pregnancy dreams her doctor keeps telling her its normal. But those images felt like they were going to be deja vu.

Shaking those dark thoughts away she steadied her voice and heart beat so she wouldn't shriek or raise her already high blood pressure from stress. Without looking at him she replied to him

"Inuyasha...Please tell me that you are joking please tell me that" her back still turned but her hands shaking and her voice getting louder. "You have lost your mind. You can not say that bitch's name in front of me".

Tears that's been threatening to escape was not stopped. She turned around she wanted to puke. She knew it wasn't morning sickness but because of all the hinted now confirmed adultery againand him joking about it was too much.

Inuyasha was still turned with his back to her and slowly turning and noticed that his wife did not think it was funny.

"Baby, I was joking! It was only a joke. I let her go, she doesn't work for me". He rubbed her back and before he left the kitchen. "My mom is coming to babysit. Meet me at your favorite Italian resturant.

He kissed her head and walked away to go get dressed for "work"

She let out a long over due cry in her apron. '_I hate him! I hate him! i HATE HIM!'_ Getting herself together she finished cooking and called Jin down for breakfast to eat. Lucy came down feeling a little better and was given chicken noodle soup and some Sprite. She heard the front door open and Inuyasha's voice

"Bye kids, bye my beautiful wife".

"Bye dad" the children called back.

Kagome pretended she did not hear him. She has past her talking quota with Inuyasha.

When she heard the door close she told Jin "Pumpkin go and lock the top lock please"

"Yes mommy" and Jin ran in his X-Men sleeping pants and white t-shirt to go lock the door.

Unbeknownst to her Inuyasha did not leave but saw Kagome breathe a sigh of relief. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear

"Kagome, baby, I said bye, why didn't you say anything"? Kagome was startled she turned to a deadpan face Inuyasha.

"Jin, Lucy go to your room right now and look at t.v. mommy and daddy need to talk. I said move NOW"!

The children scurried and turned and saw his terror in his mother's eyes. 'I hate him and hate how he treats mommy. I am so weak but I will get stronger' Jin thought privately as he grabbed his sister's hand.

When Inuyasha heard footsteps upstairs and the t.v. blaring

_SLAP, SLAP, SLAP _

_"_WENCH YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE! DO I NEED TO STAY HOME AND SEND THE KIDS OFF TO MY PARENT'S HOUSE EARLY SO WE CAN GET A BETTER -_SLAP_-UNDERSTANDING AS TO WHAT ROLE WE HAVE TO BE TO BE A HAPPY FAMILY? SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE YOU? DO I? ANSWER ME NOW"! spit spraying out of Inuyasha's mouth.

His face was red from anger. A year ago she would have loved it, today and the last four months she wanted to see him less and less. Kagome felt blood and tasted blood coming from her body.

'Do not cry Kagome! Must not cry! Cry when he is gone to work. Do not show emotion'. She forced down her tears and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood coming from her nose and mouth. '_Those last few slaps really hurt_' she thought.

She replied in a whisper "I did not hear you. Goodbye Inuyasha"-_slap- across her right cheek._

_"_What was that for" pain coming to her tender face '_that is going to leave another bruise. I'm running out of makeup to cover them up'._

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR NONCHALANT ATTITUDE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PASSION" Inuyasha really wanted to know.

He did not like the egg shell persona she has recently developed. He walked closer to her and to her disappointment a tear escaped '_damn'_ Kagome thought and then another then another.

'_Kagome, you can not and will not break down in front of him. It makes it easier if your heart is not there'. _ That did not help.

'_Fuck you over sensitive hormones' _Kagome thought to herself.

She bent her head down so her hair would cover her bruised blue and red cheeks and hid her tears. Inuyasha lifted her head and brushed her hair away to reveal red, anguish, hatred eyes slowly creeping to the forefront of her iris in both eyes. She yanked her head back and in four months Inuyasha finally got emotion out of his deadpan wife.

"Goodbye husband '_that left a nasty taste in my mouth'_ I hope you have a good day. Now excuse me I have an appoint-errands to run-ahem-excuse me".

"Now see was that so hard?" He asked sweetly. He kissed her on her lips but she didn't kiss him back.

Inuyasha saw his wife waddle away from him he knew if she wasn't pregnant she would had run away from him. He left and called Miroku needing some much needed advice and called a jeweler to bring to him three different diamond necklaces. One for each of the women in his life.

Kagome checked on her children they were watching a cartoon and she told them that Grandma Izzy was coming over in a bit and they needed to get dress and finish eating. She waddled her back screaming for relief made it to her garden tub. She cut the water to scolding hot and undressed. She just sat in the water and cried not too loud for her children to hear but just loud enough to release some of the built up anger, hatred, frustration and rage that was churning in her gut.

'Four more days then my nightmare will be over' as she got out to go get dressed to go to the doctor to see what child she would have to parent by herself.

~_**To be continued~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Please continue with me its going to get a little wilder! Love the reviews please continue them :) I also have a new story called **__**KISSING STRANGERS **__**please check that one out as well...no lemons in this one...**_

_**oh Inuyasha bought a necklace for Kags, Kikyo and the third necklace was for his mom. He is a momma's boy. **_

_**Also my husband brought to my attention that there is always a lemon in each chapter...I looked and yes...wooow...lol...anywho please continue and without further ado I present chapter 7**_

~_**M**_

* * *

Chapter 7 Putting the Plan in Action

_'Ouch, my back and now my cheek perfect. I hope the makeup covers up these bruises'. _Kagome thought as she applies more foundation to her cheeks.

_**Doctor's Office**_

"Good morning ! I will let Dr. Midoriko know you are here" said the chipper receptionist Alice. "Thanks Alice" Kagome said with a smile almost to her eye, trying to match the woman's coffee induced happiness. Kagome signed in and waddled to an open seat. She took out her phone and checked some emails:

_**jakevizio 6:54am**_

_More designs and need to catch up call me :D attachment enclosed_

_**goldenchild **__**yesterday**_

_How's everything & kiddos, miss you, excited to see you again_

_**lydiabaker Y**__**esterday**_

_Your apartment is ready for viewing..._

The one from Lydia Baker was the one she had waited on. A long forgotten emotion crept up to her eyes and face. A genuine smile.

"I hope that smile was for me Kitten" a familiar voice said above her, laced with pure irritation.

Kagome's smile faded, the last person she really and she meant it the last person she wanted there was her 'adoring' husband Inuyasha. _'Why...how did...who told him? Was he following me? He left a whole two hours before me. I wanted peace'. _Kagome mind was racing, she meant to keep it a secret. She was fighting back tears, she sat stiffly in her chair. She quickly exited out of her email and locked her phone. _'Please don't ask to see my phone. Please don't'._

Inuyasha undid his grey Perry Ellis jacket and down sat next to his wife and picked up a newspaper to hide his face. He crossed his right pants leg where his ankle touched his knee onto his left neatly creased grey suit pants. He leaned back so he was close to Kagome's ear. A red silk dress sock peak from under his pants. Pretending to read the newspaper he spoke really quiet so no one could hear but the intended. Without looking at her he simple asked

"Kitten, why did I have to find out about your doctor's appointment from my damn mother. Do you like when I am angry baby"? His voice cool and cold, he was holding back his anger because they were in a public place with other people. He wanted to drag her home and teach her about keeping secrets from him. Kagome's voice hitched in her throat.

_'Shit, shit, shit blubbering old bitch hag' _Kagome cursed. She let it slip on accident she tried to recover from it by making it no big deal but it clearly didn't work.

_**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THIS MORNING**_

_**"Kagome , where are you exactly going dear" her mother-in-law asked nonchalantly. Kagome absentminded answered " Oh to my monthly check up at the doctors" Bam. Insert foot to mouth. Her mother-in-law then innocently asked "is Inu going? You are around the time when you get to know the sex of your child. I think the father should attend. Don't you dear" Izayoi asked. Kagome trying to gain back the reins cooly said "Oh momma, you know he is too busy for something mundane as a check up. Anyway bye momma. Bye my lovelies be good " Kagome bent down to where her stomach allowed. She kissed her children and quickly left the house. Praying to all who would listen for her mother-in-law not to say a peep to Inuyasha.**_

_**Either nobody listened or Izayoi was untouchable and she didn't listen. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

In a low whisper to bring Kagome back to the present Inuyasha continued while turning the page he said " mother called father pissed that I was at work -_shaking the page-_ saying that I was neglecting my wife by not being by her side. Why didn't you tell me and please don't bullshit me".

Kagome really did not know how to approach this without receiving a torment later on when they were alone. She did not want to stress the baby but still did not know how to tactfully say _'I didn't fucking want your sadistic, two-timing, mood swinging bitch ass here...this child will not be a swearer' _laughing to herself_. _She settled with

"I thought you was busy. I didn't want to upset any earlier engagements. I understand that you are a very busy man and did not want to bore you with trivial things like my appointment", Kagome satisfied that her sarcastic b.s. repertoire was still intact.

"Believable, but I have to still give you a treatment when we get home, for not telling me on your own. I had to find out by another source".

Kagome lost blood in her face. She had to leave because she did not think ,no, she knew she couldn't handle another "treatment". Last time it was whips, chains and candle wax. She did an involuntary shudder at the memory.

"Mrs. Kagome Taisho, the doctor is ready to see you" the nurse called out into the waiting room. Kagome slide forward and used the arm rests for support. Her husband helped her up and grabbed her satchel purse from the table she was sitting next to. He saw her glowing inside and wanted to answer so he did.

"Hello, this is 's um personal assistant how may I help you" Inuyasha remembering what his personal assistants say when they answer his phone.

"Oh hi, I must have the wrong number. I am looking for a Ms. Higurashi" the receptionist replied.

"She's married but that's her". '_I'm going to talk to her about NOT using my last name and forget her old one' _Inuyasha making a mental note. "May I ask the nature of this call" inquired Inuyasha curiosity peaked.

"Oh tell her congratulations! This call is a confirmation call for her 3:30 appointment today. We didn't receive an email of confirming it or not if she would be able to come or not".

"Ok, to what. I just want to make sure that I have the right people down. I am new".

"I understand sir, its with Lydia Baker Real Estates. Ms. Higu- I mean Mrs. Taisho's apartment is ready for viewing and possible leasing. If she could bring her application and any questions to this meeting it would be greatly appreciated. Also for her to arrive at 3:15 to process paper work if more is necessary" said the chipper receptionist.

"Ok I will let her know and please send me the apartment information to my email address" Inuyasha gave her his email address and hung up. Inuyasha saw red but thought again. _'She is probably finally moving away from that dreary warehouse to somewhere more modern'. _He placed her phone back into her purse and placed it on silent. Missing another important phone call from...Yaman Family Law.

**-Sonography Room-**

" Sorry it took me so long" Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead. She was already laying down getting prepped for her sonograph. Settling down in a chair next to his wife he continued "took a call for you Kitten". Kagome's heart literally stopped. She hit her chest to start-up the_ thump thump _ and she stuttered "wh-who was it"? Kagome pleading that it wasn't someone to give up her plan of escaping.

"Oh, it was Lydia Baker's secretary. She said your apartment is ready to lease. Bring application and questions be there at 3:15. Why are you so pale"?

"Baby kicking me really hard. Are you mad" kagome wondered why hell's fury wasn't exploding right now. They were alone.

"Why would I be mad. Isn't she the one that got you into that drab place you are now? I think its a great idea to move your business and possible expand it. I would like to accompany you but I have a very important business meeting" Inuyasha kissed her on her left cheek.

She winced and did an inward sigh. _'Thank you God, thank you._

The doctor walked in and surprised to see another person in the room. For the last five months it was just Kagome or another male to accompany her...Jakotsu.

"Oh I didn't know you was here its nice to see you again. Ready for baby number three" held out her hand and shook his. The two exchange pleasantries and got back to business.

"Ok Kagome, this is number three! Are you excited, nervous, or eh"? Dr. Midoriko answered for her like she could read Kagome's mind "all that and above right" and laugh. Kagome laughed and agreed. Kagome loved her doctor, she delivered her first two now her third one. She was also there with advice and a helping hand when Kouga was abusing her. She held back her tears she did not want the doctor to notice that she was in the same boat again.

Turning towards the machine the doctor tapped in some keys on the computer. She put her latex-free gloves on and spread the cold clear cream on Kagome's belly. She moved the wand gently over Kagome's stomach looking for the occupant. Without looking, Dr. Midoriko asked "Mr. Taisho what are you hoping for a boy or a girl"? Inuyasha thought about it and said "I hope for a healthy baby. It doesn't matter. But if I had a gun pointed to my head I would say a another son". He held Kagome's hand not too tight but kissed it remembering five years ago he was looking at his unborn daughter, Lucy, on the machine.

She found and pointed out the baby' ligaments , features, and searching for what they really wanted to know she moved a little to the left and said "Mom and dad congratulations you having another baby boy.

Inuyasha did a small fist pump instantly falling in love with his son. The doctor tapped some more buttons and three sets of pictures of the baby spewed out of the machine. The parents gushing over the pictures made the doctor laugh. "You two act like this is your first child" laughed the doctor. She check other vital signs and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Mr. Taisho, may I have a quick word with mom alone. Doctor patient, nasty pregnant stuff, it will be quick". Inuyasha nodded and exited the room taking a set of pictures with him. "I got a son"!

Both woman laughed at the outburst. Dr. Midoriko turned back to Kagome and wiped off the cream from her stomach looking really serious at her longtime patient and friend.

After three minutes of silence the doctor stated with no judgement in her voice, almost motherly "Kagome, I need your complete honesty with me. I have seen the bruises on your side, and checked your weight and blood pressure from your inital check up. You are losing weight and your blood pressure is close to the danger zone. You can lose the baby if you do not change your environment. I also see the strain in the baby's face and yours too. Also the bruises you are trying to cover up with the make up. I am not judging you, it is not your fault but honey, is your husband abusing you while you are pregnant" the doctor asked sternly with a frown in her brow.

Kagome was about to lie to a person she was really fond of, but when she began to open her mouth a tear escaped and another one after that. The doctor took the tears as a yes. Kagome laid back in her chair she couldn't breathe neither able to stop the tears she was shedding but they came like an undeniable broken dam. After all she went through, promises to her mother and friends back home yet it was happening again and she did not know what went wrong.

Dr. M just stroked Kagome's back and let her get it all out. In the waiting room "Taisho speaking, oh Myoga, oh he couldn't do 3 pm call back and tell him in thirty minutes then. I'm on my way I will be there in ten minutes" Inuyasha hung up the phone and went to the front desk receptionist. "Hey Ayame, tell Kagome I had to go and still meet me at her favorite Italian restaurant at 1:30 pm and not 1pm. Thanks"

"Ok Inuyasha,see you later" Ayame said cheerfully.

Inuyasha buttoned his jacket and walked to his car.

Kagome left the doctor's office and received the message. She checked her phone 11:47 a.m.

_**Missed message **_

_Meet me at 12:15 at my office to discuss divorce_

_~N_

Kagome waddled to her car. She sat there in silence and meditated about a strong healthy newborn baby boy. That was calm, loving, and friendly. She relaxed a lot. Took some ,vitamins and headed towards Yaman Law. Per doctor's orders she had to get the hell out of there.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Nice doing business with you and hope we will make plenty more money together "

"Likewise Mr. Taisho, please set something up so we can do a dinner with our wives have your secretary call mine. Good day Mr. Taisho"

"Good day and I will" Inuyasha once again shaking hands with his new merger.

He saw Mr. Malone to the elevator and checked his watch 1:15 still got time. He jogged back to his office and told Myoga that he was going to meet his wife for lunch.

He drove to Little Italy and ordered appetizers and a bottle of wine he was starving. He waited for his wife to come 1:31...'_where the fuck is she, she is late' _Inuyasha was starting to get pissed.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Kagome arrived at her favorite Italian restaurant Adriano's that she knew the staff really well. She arrived there at 1:25 and order her favorite appetizer dishes and a cup of Italian soda. She was seated at the secluded patio with vine stone covered walls and Italian music was playing. Somehow this area blocked out the bustle of outside and drew you into a tranquil countryside feel. She loved Italy and could not wait to go back and visit again.

She had a very attentive waiter who was flirting with her at every chance he got. The cool breeze just enough to not make it unbearable or freezing. It was perfect. She ordered her main entrée and wondered where her husband could be. She was too lazy and pregnant to go back to her car and get her phone. She rather enjoyed the peace and of course the astute attention from a particular waiter.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

2:15 pm

Inuyasha was livid. Kagome's phone rang and went to voice mail. '_That bitch is going to get it_' he called for the waiter to get a dessert and phoned his assistant Myoga.

"Mr. Taisho's office how my I help you"

"Has that bitch of a wife called"

"N-no sir. What happened" Myoga half expect his employer to divulge in his personal matters but surprised he opened up.

"That no good whore stood me up she is not here nor is answering my phone calls. Check the house to make sure my children are there and don't lie for that bitch either".

"Ye-yes sir...I will but sir what restaurant did you two agree on.

" Her favorite Italian restaurant. Its Little Italy...right".

" Oh, I see sir, may I speak frankly"

"Tread lightly Myoga"

"Duly noted sir, but sir...you are aware that Little Italy is not Lady Kagome's favorite restaurant. She got food poison there and that was years back. To my knowledge she has never went back".

"The whose favorite restaurant is this fucking is"

"Your mistress Kikyo. Lady Kagome's is Adriano's.

Inuyasha did it again. He rubbed his temples pissed off at himself. He thought he knew his wife but was slowly replacing her likes and wants with Kikyo...his mistress.

"How come you know so much about my wife perv"?

"It is not like that, it's the job of your personal assistant to know everything even how mundane and trivial it is to you, sir. Is there anything else".

"Yes, I need a yacht for this weekend and it must be stocked with wine and sparkling wine and food...no preferences. No servants needed just me and my woman."

"That sounds romantic sir, I bet Lady Kagome will enjoy it"

"It's not for her it's for Kikyo's birthday, stop asking questions and reveal this to no one".

"Yes sir as you wish" Myoga went to work on the requests made and prayed that Lady Kagome would be ok and see her husband as he truly was...a dog.

He made the reservations sent it to his boss and called it a day to spend much-needed R&R with his own wife. When he left the building his thoughts was with Lady Kagome 'poor Lady Kagome'.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

2:45pm Kagome was enjoying herself tremendously. Jakotsu popped over and they ate together and swooned by the ever attentive waiter. They talked and he squealed at the sonograph pictures of his soon- to- be adopted nephew.

"So when are you leaving that sorry ass man? I wish Ban wasn't overseas he could have taken care of it. You know he sees you as his little sister right" Jake said while sipping on the last of Miani ' Calvari' Refosco Colli Orientali del Friuli

"Saturday, but the lawyers are saying that if I want to keep my kids I need to stay and a do a police report. So I did and now we are waiting for a restraining order. They behind but something should be in the works by Monday when he realizes I'm gone" Kagome said wishing it was already Saturday.

"So I thought he was meeting you here? What happened"? Jake wanted to know.

"Honestly I have no idea". Kagome's voice broke for the second time today "Jakey am I a bad person? Am I so disgusting that nobody wants to love just me and not beat me up. Its like damn...come here damage psychotic assholes. Let me be your number one punching bag. I love and love but no one loves me back. I am giving this bastard a son. You know how many, how many times we tried and we are blessed with a son. I almost got an abortion. I refuse to let my baby grow up with a man like him. Share his genes with him. Fuck listen to me. I sound like a stupid bitch. I should have never forgave him. Jake, what the fuck happened to my marriage? This is my second fucked up one but this one is worse. When I was pregnant with Jin at least Kouga did not hit me as much. We were young, dumb and afraid. But with Lucy, he did not touch me like he is doing now".

"Honey, he wasn't fucking his secretary or you didn't know about him fucking his secretary" Jakotsu pointed out.

"Ugh! God I need a fucking drink" Kagome rested her head in her palms and sobbed.

Jakotsu scooted his iron chair to her and just rubbed her back. He felt whelps on her back and wanted to mourn for his best friend. He did not know why her marriages failed or so violent. He knew it wasn't because of her it was those no good for nothing men. He motioned for the check. He felt her stop cry and was going for her check book.

"No honey I got this one. I don't want that asshole to think you were stepping out on him". He looked at the check $456.76. She thanked him with a hug.

"Baby girl fuck that up tight bitch ass man whore"Jakotsu said unaware that somebody was behind him.

"I know you are not talking about me" a menacing voice said and made both of them jump.

_'Shit' _they both thought. Inuyasha found them and walked out to the patio. He glared out Jakotsu.

"Get your fucking hands off of my wife right now!" He said in a venomous whisper. Kagome was trying not to faint from the surprise and hoped that that nice waiter would get a clue and not show her too much attention. But as usual luck was not on her side.

"Here you are my lovely darlings, I hope you come, I mean I hope you both enjoy your meal and come again" and he rushed back inside.

"Come now, and don't make me repeat myself." Inuyasha said furiously in a whisper.

Kagome rose out of her seat and tears was threatening to fall from her lids. She squeezed Jake's hand and followed her husband out. She did manage to give her waiter a $50 tip for making her feel special even if it was just being nice. It felt good.

She head towards her car and hoped that Inuyasha did not notice. He didn't because the parking lot her car at was full. She got in her car and locked it. She got her keys and backed out almost running over an elderly couple. She apologized and turned around her husband red in the face outside of the drivers door. She checked the locks automatic locks and they were locked. He was banging on her window to for her to open the car. When he saw that she was not going to spit was flying out of his mouth. He was BEYOND PISS like he wanted to kill her. She hurriedly put the car in drive and left the fuming man in the parking lot. She was trying to breathe and concentrate. She need to get her kids NOW and RUN!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

'Pick up pick up please pick up'... trying not to cry and breathe normal "OH God thank you, thank you, Hello, I need you I don't know who else to turn to. I am scared for my life and my children's life. Please help me. If we don't move now I think Inuyasha will kill me. Please help me" Kagome begged through the phone. Weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to her babies first.

"Sure, what do you need me to do"

* * *

Have a great rest of the week...I will post chapter 8 hopefully by this weekend! Who do you think is going to help? Please READ AND REVIEW AND SHARE! Don't forget I have another story here KISSING STRANGERS...its a lot different check it out. As always happy READING:)

~M


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Plan Finally in Action

_**Last time:**_

**'Pick up pick up please pick up.'..**

**"Hello, Kagome?"**

**"Oh God thank you, thank you, **_**'try not cry and breathe normal' "Hello, **_**I need you I don't know who else to turn to. I am scared for my life and my children's life. Please help me. If we don't act now I think Inuyasha will kill me. Please help me. Kagome begged through the phone. Weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to her babies first.**

**"Sure, what do you need me to do"?**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Sango thank you so much. My kids are at home with Inuyasha's mom Izayoi. I'm about 5 minutes away from my house...I'm going to go grab them and meet me" then Kagome realized she didn't know where to meet Sango at. Her family and her friends were hundreds of miles away in Texas. Inuyasha's family and his friends became hers when she moved up North. He knew where everyone lived even Sango who knew her for what seems like forever.

"Kags, listen to me, its going to be alright. We will put you and your children in a hotel. Do not use your credit card for anything. Go to the Cove Inn in Cedar Creek and then we will dump your car outside of town before we get there. As soon as you get your children call me. It's best if you don't pack much and just grab them ok." Sango typing on her computer to make reservations for her soon-to-be fugitive friend.

" I'm already packed its in the front hall closet". Kagome remembering trying to hide the luggage in that closet for the last two weeks.

"Ok, just be careful! Call me if you that son of a bitch tries anything or worse shows up".

Kagome promised and ended the call and was trying to control her breathing. _'Ok Kagome, breathe in and out,breathe in and out. You can do this'._

_Zi zi zi_

"Hello"

"Your bitch whore friend Jakotsu tried to puncture my tires" a menacing and violent voice boomed out of phone. "Kagome -_deep breathe _where are you. Tell me so we can talk. I_-deep breath_- am not mad" still breathing trying to control his anger.

"I can't for the sake of my unborn child, our son...I can't, Inuyasha, baby, we've known for a while that you need help. You probably not in lo.. love with me any more. Probably never loved me. I'm le-le-leaving you and taking the kids. I don't know if we will be coming back if you don't change" Kagome choking on the words.

Deep down she still loved her husband and prayed to any spirit that would hear, that something will change her husband back to whom she said I do to. She half expected him to yell or even throw choice words but what surprised her was

"No... can't leave me. You can never leave me...Kagome...I know its been stressful but-"

"But nothing! I'm leaving now. I can't stand the constant mood swings. I miss the man I told four years ago that I will forever be by his side. That I will go to the end of the earth and further to see that he feels loved and is loved until the day we die. When I get to heaven would look for him until we were united in the after life. I never wanted to be apart from you. Inuyasha I love you with all the fibers in my being and you ...you treat me like shit. Like I was some stranger in our house...our home we built together. You chose this path and now you must suffer the consequences. Good bye Inuy-baby ...my dear husband. Be ha-ha-happy with Kikyo because that's what you want and her her ba-baby. Jin and Lucy will understand. I will protect them and care for them. Don't worry about us anymore...we will be ookk." Kagome finally got all of that out and taking a deep shaky breath. Feelings that she had bottled up allievated her chest and she felt like she could finally intake air. She let him go and it hurt like hell but the saying:

_'If you let it go and its truly yours it will come back to _you' rang through her heart. She just hoped it was true.

"How, how did you, did Myoga tell you. Kagome I'm coming home. Please Kitten, please wait for me at home. I will there in 20 minutes" Inuyasha said while running back to his car from the restaraunt.

"No you are not worming your way back into my heart. Not like Kouga did when he rape me._'oh my God...please don't hear that...shut the fuck up Kagome,hang up!' _her mind commanded her. "I'm divorcing you! I'm freeing myself from this prison, this poison. Good bye. I...I..I won't be there".

"Kagome...Kagome...wait...what did he do..when did it happen...why are you NOW JUST TELLING ME BITCH..._'count to ten'_..I love you...Did you stop loving me...please tell me...hello I love you Kitten...I need you to know this"?

"Inu...I never stopped loving you. Goodbye...hopefully not forever" Kagome hung up her line and pulled into the driveway.

'Huh...Kagome...baby...hello baby...HELLO! _'FUCKING BITCH' _Inuyasha thought as he hit the steering wheel!

He looked at his phone and greeted with a message stating that his battery was low. He had enough for one call.

"_This is Myoga_

"Myoga, shut off Kagome's ca-"

"Thank you for calling and please leave a me-" _click_

_'FFUUCCKK...come on you fucking traffjc and STUPID LIGHTS. SHIT' _as Inuyasha was tapping impatiently his fingers on the steering wheel.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**At the Taisho house**

_'Breathe, breathe, check your make are on borrowed time' _Kagome wiped her tears and waddled to her house.

"Pumpkin, Angel where are you" Kagome yelled from the front foyer.

"Mommy" Jin and Lucy ran to their mother from the living room.

"Jin and Lucy I need for you guys to grab your toothbrush, jacket ,your wet boots and tennis shoes. Also bring a book or a coloring book too. We are going to take a drive ok my lovelies...uhm..let's make it a race".

She looked them both in their blue and hazel eyes "whoever gets back ready to go will have a special treat...ok...ready...three minutes and go!"

The children was excited.

"Out of my way slow poke" Jin took off first.

"No fair,cheater" Lucy right behind him running up the stairs to their room.

Kagome checked her phone _'ok...10 minutes max we are out...traffic was horrible..thank the Lord'._

Kagome went to the hall closet to get the hidden pre-pack backpacks and placed them by the front door. She went to her downstairs bedroom and got her toothbrush and her boots, Miu Miu and Jimmy Choos...she didn't have the heart to leave them behind. She also quickly picked up a tri-fold picture frame containing her children taken about two years ago, her wedding picture, and a family picture they took pre-Kikyo disaster. Grabbed her charger and an extra blanket.

She heard clomping down the stairs 'those two are fast' and she looked at her watch '_ok 6 minutes until we have to have to leave and we will still have a ten minute head start...be still my beating heart' _Kagome figured while she went back to the living room.

Checking that the children even brought some extra stuff like Jin's baseball cap from the first game Inuyasha took him to and Lucy's red beret she got last Christmas from Paris. They had did what she asked and she figured that they had a little time to say good bye to Grandma Izzy.

"Ok quickly go and hug Grandma and come back ok...just tell her that your father will be home shortly and come back here and grab a backpack".

"Yes mommy" and the children ran to the kitchen to tell Grandma what their mother told them to say.

Checking her watch ok...three minutes we are cutting it close and she walked towards the front door to start packing the car. She walks back in to tell the children to hurry up. The children came back into the living room hand in hand with a very red-faced man. If he was a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears.

"Mommy look daddy is here" Lucy said while they was beaming at their father hand in hand with him.

_'I had another extra 10 minutes how did he get here so fast'. _She faked a smile and said "Lucy, Jin...come to mommy, come here" Kagome trying to seem cool and collected and not a shaking like a leaf full of fear and rage.

"Kagome, Kagome,Kagome, do you like to see me angry and upset. Are you really trying to run away from me...Kitten, come here come and let me hold you. I love you..."

The children simulatenously tried to obey their mother and walk away from their dad to her but Inuyasha didn't let go. He put them behind him. "Go to the kitchen. Your mother and I need to talk. Move NOW" Inuyasha barked at the children and they left.

Kagome walked to the couch and sat down. Inuyasha walked to the crème colored sectional and rubbed his temples. He sat besides his wife, leaned back and rubbed her lower back in slow circles. Her back stiffen but he hit that knot and she melted into his hand. _'What the fuck Kagome. So close...damn _it' Kagome moaned in a low tone.

His voice broke her out of stupor.

In a low hypnotic voice Inuyasha commanded that Kagome make a call while rubbing her back.

"I need for you to call whomever it was you planned this with and tell them nevermind. We talked and you don't need their help".

He got up and found her cellphone on the bookcase in the livingroom.

"Call and have it on speaker phone. Here let me call. Recent calls, hmm, haven't you been the busy bee. Sango...wow...could...have sworn I told you not to talk with her. Almost gave you my permission again but I'm glad I didn't ".

He pushed the call button, the phone ring and Sango picked up on the third ring.

"Kags I am almost there... are you in the car... Is that maniac home"

"Cancel it" Kagome said in a low raspy hallow voice.

"Excuse me,what did you say I couldn't hear you".

Inuyasha had Kagome by the back of the neck and shook her to speak louder.

"Cancel it, we made up and we are better. Sorry to bother you" a tear escaped her eye.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and threw it at the wall next to the front door. The phone shattered into irreparably pieces. He felt relieved and straighten out his suit jacket.

"Ok we got that over with what's for dinner. I saw momma cooking her pot roast before she left. Come let's join the children". Kagome followed Inuyasha to the kitchen with one thought _'there is always Saturday' _as she came fully in the kitchen.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**With Sango**

"Ok...we got found out. We are going to have to reconvene and go as we planned at first...Saturday is D-Day.

"Good because I don't think I can survive another punch like he gave me earlier today" Jakotsu rubbing a steak on his black and blue cheek. Sango handed him some whiskey in a glass with two ice cubes.

"I just hope she and the kids are safe until then" Sango said as she sat down in a huff. She took a swig of Jakotsu's whiskey and they quieted and left each other to their own private thoughts.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Stop!Stop my sides oh my my sides"! Kagome said laughing while wiping a tear.

"Yes I am serious! Sessh and I chased our dad around the house because he stole our candy from Halloween. He ran into the kitchen and slide and fell on his ass. Sess, mom, the maid, and I was red in the face but when he jumped up asking was there bleach on the floor we died from laughter."

"I wish I was a fly on the wall" Kagome said as she wiped a tear away that escaped again. Inuyasha finished his story and drained his sixth cup of amber liquid down his raw throat.

"Ok, you two need to finish your brownies and go take a shower and get ready to go to bed" Inuyasha told his children.

_'We haven't done this in a long time...this was fun..._'Inuyasha thought to himself.

_'We haven't done this in a long time...this was fun and normal...could he,we possibly...no...I must leave' _Kagome thought to herself.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Hour later and bath done children in bed**

Inuyasha went back down stairs to his wife. He saw her still in the kitchen dazed off in space fumbling with a place mat.

"What are you thinking about my lovely wife" Inuyasha wrapped his arms on top of her shoulders and nuzzled against her earlobe. Her favorite spot.

"About today...it was...interesting...dinner was pleasant. Like the ones we use to have".

"I was thinking the same thing...remember what we did afterward, Kagome?"

Kagome hiding her blush, remember all too well what happened after dinner alomst every night. Inuyasha turned Kagome's chair to face him and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin with his palm and gently kissed his wife. Kagome shocked at the gesture hestitantly then greedily accepted the long over due kiss. Pulling away to catch their breath, Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand and shut off the power in the kitchen. He led them through the dark living room passing Kagome's room to the stairs. She stopped confused and a little scared she tried to pull her hand away.

"Wait, I..I don't want to do any treatments or weird punishments...I'm tired"

Kagome growing paler as she remembers the chains, gag, candle wax and whips. Inuyasha walked back to her with lustful eye lids he held her head and kissed her.

" Baby, I just want you in my bed tonight. I don't want to sleep alone, please I need you next to me" ending it with a passionate kiss.

Kagome accepted it and followed her husband up the stairs with help from Inuyasha to their bedroom. He closed the door, locked it ,and enabled the sound proof buffer. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and kissed her long and deeply.

Kagome's hormones already out of control could not fight the urge to rip her husband's clothes off. Inuyasha didn't care one bit, he let her take his clothes off.

"Kitten, you have too many clothes on" and he relinquished Kagome clothes from her body.

Inuyasha looked at his wife's body and thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Her body's skin was full in the right places, her breasts were larger than her two pregnancies, her ass...he squeezed it and there was a good amount of flesh there. His favorite addition was how her stomach was. He turned her and had her back against his chest. He rubbed her baby bump and inhaled her barely- there perfume from the crook of her neck. His manhood already at full mast lightly tapped her upper part of her back.

_'Why can't we stay like this forever. I almost let this one go away...I want to get rid of Kikyo but I like her too. I don't love her but she is carrying my child-deeply inhaling- but I love Kagome more...I haven't felt this complete in months just standing here naked'_.

He moved up her sides to her swollen breasts. Pinching and rolling both of her nipples, Kagome gasped from the sensation. He moved his mouth along side the crook that he was smelling, planting kisses from the base of neck to the top of her collarbone. He decided to suck on her neck and roll his tongue to create a moan from the woman. He turned the woman around suckled her breasts as if her breast would subdue his untamed hunger. She put her head back and let out a low moan from pleasure. He chuckled a little and rubbed his nose playfully over her erected nipples. He stood at his regular height and led her to the bed. He laid her done in the middle of the bed so that her legs would hang off a little. He got on his knees on the edge and picked up her left foot. He massaged her foot, between her toes and ankle. The tightness in her calf muscles was slowly dissipating from the gentle force Inuyasha was applying to get the kinks out. He did her other foot the same but sucked on her toes.

_'He hasn't done that in years...oh my, shit that feels good'_

He gently placed her legs down and moved up her thigh muscles. He kissed inside her muscles and massaged both of those too. He knew he was going good because of the sounds his wife was making. He went back up to where her head was and kissed her down her entire upper body until he got to his destination. He sniffed the coarse hairs that protected her entrance. They were damp from perspiration and her juices mixed in. Her musk of arousal brought an unseen grin to Inuyasha's face. He licked her untamed area until her got to her slit.

He french kissed it without inserting his tongue to tease the now throbbing clit. He heard her intaking some air signaling that it was good but not great. He took his right hand and split apart the lips and licked and sucked the outer muscles of her vagina. He slowly placed his index and middle finger inside and felt her walls tighten. Her hips bucked up and he twisted his fingers around while he tortured her clit with his mouth. She responded by bucking her hips to go faster, suck harder, lick her more. He felt her almost coming to her orgasm. He let her get hers first. She came with a thick white sticky substance that covered his fingers. He licked her dry,enjoying the taste of her sexual discard.

"Inu, please, put your dick inside of me,I want to feel your dick inside of me...please baby" Kagome whimpered and moved her pelvis to beacon him to enter.

He lifted up and kissed his wife, on the lips and left his fingers to continue to pleasure her. He sucked on her breasts again and tease them again.

"So you want me to stop, my love, but you seem to enjoy this" he felt her walls clamping again on his fingers and her moans was a sign that she was not hearing the conversation at hand. He stopped and received a "what the hell?" But he continued again.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed his shaft to remove the pre-cum and make sure that he was hard enough. He was rock solid. He moved his top half of shaft along his wife's entrance...teasing and lubricating his dick.

"St..stop teasing and put him inside"

He took that as his cue and slowly inserted his head in and he heard his favorite word

"shit"

He slowly inserted himself in the tight area _'damn she is super tight...well I know she hasn't been cheating...damn it feels so good'._

She wrapped her legs around him and he began to thrust inside her slowly. She tapped his ass with her heel for him to go faster. She was in total bliss. She peeked through her eyelashes and saw him looking at her sweat dripping down his face. He was hitting her spot and she bit down on her lower lip trying to suppress it because she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want this dream to end, her husband making love to her. He felt her walls clamping down on his dick trying to milk him for all he was worth.

" I love you, I love you" he said between thrusts.

"I love you too baby"

_'Did a normal dinner fix my family? The real promise of actually seeing his family leave him...did that wake him up. I hope it did' _Kagome thought as she rode out her latest orgasm.

Soon after he released inside of her. He laid on his back lightly panting. "You want to go again babe"

She shook her head yes. He got on his back and she got up and straddled his pelvis. she lifted up and he guided her down his still erected penis.

She went back and forward rotating her hips on top of his penis on her knees. Her thigh muscles guiding her to bring pleasure to both.

"That's it baby,ride daddy's dick, damn, like that".

She was getting tired and he could feel her stopping. He took control and lifted his pelvis in her and she was thankful.

"I'm almost there"

"I'm about to cum" the bed creaking louder and louder the faster Inuyasha pumped up.

"I love you baby"

"I love you"

"Inuyasha I'm cumminnng"

"Kkkkiiiikkkyyyyoooo" and hot seman shot inside Kagome's pussy. She slide off embarassed and hurt that at his orgasm he didn't shout her name but that of his mistress.

_'Was he thinking about her the whole damn time. Did he say my name at all during our time together tonight' _she laid on her back thinking of what should have been their makeup time.

_'He did not say my name not one time. I thought he changed, the way he made my body feel, did I disgust him so bad that he had to imagine her to fuck me...I guess we wasn't making love with each other. I'm such an idiot! I did it again...I followed my lusty hormones and dumb heart with foolish expectations that he wanted me. Kagome did he even apologize or cancel his plans for Saturday. No he didn't...but you jumped right into bed with him. Dumb bitch'_

"Hey, come here, that was amazing...I love you so much and I hope what we did proves that"

_'Yeah, proves that you don't love me and Saturday will be the last time I will put my heart through the wringer'_

"Come on let's go to bed" Kagome kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. She waited until Inuyasha was snoring and went to take a shower and went downstairs to bed.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_**goldenchild**_

Are we still on for Saturday? Its tomorrow. You sure that dead beat is leaving with his whore right.

_**sexymomma2**_

yes, he told me that he is going on a weekend business trip...yeah right

_**goldenchild**_

I still can't believe he called out that bitch's name and didn't even apologize. Do you think he was apologizing to her? He was drunk though...has to be...where are you? Have you told the children that they are leaving their father tomorrow? Oh Lydia Baker confirmed and your house is ready. Its three bedrooms. Single family and its furnished. She changed the apartment when she found out that your stalking husband found out about the other one.

_**goldenchild**_

She didn't fire the receptionist because its her sister and she was just doing her job. She hoped that you accept her apology.

_**sexymomma2**_

Honestly idk...I don't want to talk about it. I'm in my room with the door locked. She is fine. The children are asleep. No, I haven't told them...I want them natural around Inuyasha. Lucy can't keep a secret to save her life especially from her father. Got some bad news Mr. Yaman, Naraku,says that it will be next to impossible to remove Inuyasha's name from the birth certificate especially Lucy's. Have to prove abandonment.

_**goldenchild**_

How do you do that? Damn! We just need to get you out...point blank period any way my eyes are crossing and we have a long day tomorrow. Be safe and we will talk tomorrow about proving abandonment...night Kaggy! 12:30 be ready.

_**sexymomma2**_

Ok...my eyes hurt too..but ok...I will...night Sannie:)

Kagome signed out of her instant messages and was about to close out her email. She stopped when she saw

_**jake4u :For YOUR EYES...READ IMMEDIATELY**_

She clicked on it and she saw explicit pictures of her husband and his mistress in various locations and positions.

_'I thought this would hurt but it's just more ammunition to leave him'._

But tears escaped because of the timestamps the pictures showed. Remembering calling him to see where he was. Late meetings, taking a client to dinner, busy doing this, poker night...was this marriage a lie. Clicking through she came across several screenshots of im's shared between _**Batman34- **_Inuyasha and _**Kinky-KO69- **_Kikyo.

Kagome clicked the one that was the one that was before she knew her husband was a two timing snake and Lucy was sick with the chicken pots. _'I don't really care...just curious'_

_**Flashback**_

**Kagome put her head into the room. "Hey babe, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Wanna switch shifts". Inuyasha gazed at his loving wife and nodded yes. Inuyasha finished typing up a report then **_**BING **_**NEW MESSAGE popped onto his screen.**

**Kinky-KO69:**

Hey are you still coming over

**Batman34:**

No my little one is sick :/

**Kinky-KO69:**

I have a surprise for you. I could just wait to give it to you at work or at your house :)

**Batman34:**

Lol...Are you crazy!? Just give it to me at work

**Kinky-KO69:**

Nah, some other time

**Kinky-KO69:**

Thanks for the other night. I hadn't had a dick in my ass like that. When you tied me up and put that candle wax on me. That sent shivers down my spine. If you reconsider I handcuffs and some toys we can play with. I brought another vibrator it fails in comparison. I'm so horny and I need you...or I could call someone else. Since your ball and chain won't let you come out and play...

**Batman34:**

babe keep that up I just may need to take care of that problem.

**Kinky-KO69:**

1 Attachment enclosed

**Batman34: **wink

Inuyasha moved Lucy to Kagome's side of the bed and went to the bathroom with his cellphone and laptop. He took out and rubbed his dick while looking at Kikyo inserting a 12 inch dick inside her vagina with her legs lifted and spread out.

Satisfied with the hardness of his cock he snapped a picture and sent it to her.

He returned to the after he jacked off and cleaned himself a message was waiting in him.

**Kinky-KO69:**

I wanna suck you dry, make me your bitch. I want you to fuck the shit out of my dirty pussy. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk no more...please Inuyasha cum over me

**Batman34:**

Baby I'm going to make that ass bounce up and down on the bed and slide this warm dick between your wet pussy lips. Ima hit that ass from the back slapping those cheeks pulling your hair and watching you cream all on my dick and make you lick it up.

**Kinky-KO69:**

Promise

**Batman34:**

Give me 40 minutes

**Kinky-KO69:**

Ok...c usoon xxoooxx

_**Kinky-KO69:offline**_

**Inuyasha finished his work he was working on he thought to himself**

**'Now how to sneak out without raising any suspenion...tonight is poker night with the fellas at Naraku's and he lives in the same direction as Kikyo. He could keep a secret...plus he owes me a couple of favors anyway. Where is my phone'. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door.**

**"Hey Raku, its Inuyasha, are you still having Poker night tonight"? **

**"Ah man...**_**achoo..**_**I'm sick with the...th...tha..the...**_**achoo...**_**flu...**_**deep raspy cough and snot being blown out. **_**I think I'm dying...like seriously. I'm out of commission. Besides since you and Kagome got married haven't seen you in like months. **_**Achoo, achoo ,**_**achoo" Naraku said while searching for more tissue.**

**'Shit...wait this could work out anyway' **

**"Yash are you there"**

**"Oh, yeah...uhm..Raku can I ask you a favor?"**

**"Hell I owe you my life, what ,**_**cough,cough , what's up...baby sitting, tasting your wife cooking...I can't do your cooking."**_

**"Funny, no, I , um, I need you to cover for me. I need to get out of the house for a couple of hours".**

_**Silence**_

**"One thing actually two things..." Naraku said**

**"Yea"**

**"Is she worth it?"**

**"Wha...wha..what are you talking about?"**

**"Inuyasha, I wrote the book, got the t-shirt, I am the president and founder of infidelity. Please don't insult my intelligence and bullshit me. Is she worth it? Starting over, loosing your family...Kagome, Jin and Lucy? Respect from your family and friends for a piece of ass. If you can tell me yes without hesitating then I will lie for you. If she is not then take your ass to Kagome your wife and kiss her. Get her pregnant again hell... because, its not **_**cough, cough, cough **_**fun being alone especially when you fucking sick. I miss my wife Kagura and my daughter Kanna...Inu...are you there?"**

**"Well...I...yea..I believe she worth it for now...I'm not going to mess around with her for long. Oh what was the second thing?"**

**"Please ask your wife to make me some chicken noodle soup. I would ask Kagura but I'm scared she would poison me. Please man I'm dying and I'm hungry."**

**"You are in luck...Lu is sick and we have a pot full of the stuff...homemade too...I'll be over soon...thanks Naraku."**

**"Don't mention it"**

_**End of Flashback**_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Kagome heard the front door open and close and then a car's engine turn over. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 9:30am...ok...it's time to get up and get ready to leave.

_**sexymomma2**_

hey he left...see you at 12:30pm...can't believe it's almost over

Kagome went to take a shower and put on her jeans, a v neck black t-shirt that stretched tight over her baby bump, her favorite red Toms, put some make up eyeliner red lipstick and some mascara on. She put her hair up in a tight bun. She pulled out her red suit jacket to go with her outfit. She pulled out her and children backpack and put them in the living room.

She checked her laptop again

_**goldenchild**_

Ok...Jake is going to come and get you...I know...I will be at Cedar Cove and we will change cars there and then go to the airport and off to your new home in Tuckerton Town.

_**sexymomma2**_

See you soon

Kagome packed her laptop and all chargers in her Chanel briefcase and placed it in the front. She double checked to make sure her children stuff was still packed.

She walked upstairs and Jin was still sleep.

"Jin, Pumpkin, come on baby. Wake up and get dressed."

The covers moved and a turned over and black messy curls shook their head.

"Mommy five more minutes please...its Saturday"

"When I come back in here you need to have made some progress. Your clothes are out. Don't make me have to dress you. Now up" Kagome hit his behind and he groaned.

_'That child is not a morning person...good grief' _Kagome thought and walked across the hall to Lucy's room.

Lucy was dressed in a similar outfit as Kagome but with red Converse shoes. She was playing with her rabbit doll.

"Misty, I'mma have to go away for some days. I want you to watch over daddy because he can't come. I think mommy don't like him...but I still love daddy...I think I'm the only one though. Oh Misty I'm going to miss you soo much. I think I'm going to ask mommy if I can bring you." Lucy hugged the rabbit and cried into the rabbit. "Daddy, why do you hurt mommy...why Misty?"

Kagome saw her little girl a true daddy's girl pouring out her questions. _'I hate to take her away but I be damned leaving her here.'_

Kagome walked inside the little girl room and Lucy looked up with fresh tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for crying. I can't help it...I..do..don't want to leaavvee...I'm going to miss my room, toys, friends and ddddaaaaadddyyyyy...why does he hate us...why...mommy wwwwhhhyyyy" the five-year old wailed into her mother's chest.

"Honey, I don't know. Daddy just needs some time and space to see what he wants. You know how when you and Jin argue and I tell both of you to go to your room and think about your actions. Well that's what we are doing with daddy. Giving him time to think."

"Does daddy know we are giving him time to think? How much time do we have to give him to think?"

Kagome hugged her daughter tighter..._'probably forever' _"as long as it takes...plus you get a new brother soon. How exciting is that. You to be a big sister soon. How about you draw a picture for the baby".

Lucy wiped her tears away and smiled showing her deep dimples "ok...Mommy can I bring Misty with us"

Kagome standing up and kissed Lucy on her forehead "yes honey...I'll come get you when Uncle Jake comes get us ok."

"Ok mommy, and mommy...is it ok that I still love daddy even if he doesn't love me?"

"Yes baby girl, your daddy never stopped loving you. Why do you ask that?"

"There is this girl at school...she said that her cousin Kikyo is going to marry my daddy and he not going to love Jin and I..we are trash and bastard children. We will no longer be the great Taisho children but some ugly commoners. Jin punched her but she had it coming to her. I told her it wasn't true. But now we are leaving without Daddy so...it seems that she was right".

"Oh my baby, shh shh, it's not true. It's just between daddy and me. None of this is yours or Jin's fault ok. You will be a Taisho until the day you die ok my sweet." She said as a dressed Jin came in with a frown and hugged his mother and sister.

"Ok my lovelies, let's get some food in you guys and Uncle Jake will get here by then..bring whatever you are taking so you can put it by the door. Only two extra things ok."

The small children followed Kagome downstairs with their two toys, shoes,jacket , iPods, hats and placed them by the door.

She made them some cereal and she ate with them. She looked around her kitchen and realized that there were a lot of memories good and bad memories made in this kitchen. It became harder to eat. She finished and walked to the sink washed her dish and placed it in the dishwasher to dry. She walked to the living room to see if she could see Jakotsu.

She didn't see him and walked back to the kitchen. Lucy still had tears coming out of her eyes and Jin was just stirring his cereal around in his bowl.

_'My children are miserable. I know they don't want to leave...but they have no choice...I will not leave them. Forgive me my dear children". _

_"_Ok my lovelies, just throw it away and we can get some lunch instead when we leave ok".

The children got up and threw away the food and placed the dishes in the sink. Jin got on the stair step and washed the dishes while Lucy wiped the table and swept the floor. When they were done they went into the living room to wait.

_Knock knock_

Kagome walked to the door and it was Jakotsu with gold-rimmed aviator sunglasses on his face.

He was chewing gum and smiled

"Ready"

"Yes, everything is by the door and I'm just going to make sure everything is off ok will be ready to leave in 5 minutes".

"Ok love, Why the long faces Jin, Lu...what's wrong."

"We are leaving...we are going to miss living here. Like our school...we are going to have to make new friends and Lucy here is going miss her toys and dad. So its tough on us". Jin said while walking to his uncle's black suburban.

"Its going to be fun! You get a new room, and I'll get you some new toys. Plus its only temporary to let your dad think. He loves you guys so much. Just know that".

He ruffled Jin's hair and Jin continued to walk and get into the car followed by Lucy.

Kagome made sure everything was off and left Inuyasha a letter to explain and set the alarm and locked the door. She walked to the passenger seat and sat down.

Jakotsu turned the engine 12:15pm. He started to pull out the driveway but stopped when a black Audi R8 blocked his way.

A very angry man came out of the car. He wasn't the only one in the car. A pissed off Kikyo was sitting in the front seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jake move go go go!"

Inuyasha sprinted to the driver's door and banged on the door. He was yelling but it was hard to hear him. Jake cracked the window a bit and said

"Could you please move your car if you wish to continue to drive it"

"No, you get your ass out of this god damn car now" pointing at Kagome.

"Daddy" Lucy was screaming in fear.

"Angel? You got my damn kids in here. You you was trying to leave me again"

"Inuyasha what are you possibly talking about? We are going to the Children's Museum and a movie. Please stop yelling, you are scaring me and the children." Kagome lied.

"Are you serious

"yes baby, we are running late. Bye"

"I love you Jin and Lucy...see you Monday".

"Bye dad"

"Bye daddy"

Jakotsu put the car in drive and almost swiped the car and drove turned to the left and sped through the neighborhood. "

"Nice one Kaggy. When do you think he will figure out you lied"

"when he reads my letter. But that's on Monday at the earliest."

_Earlier_

"Inu baby, you don't need to get your laptop. I'll be the one entertaining you."

"Kikyo, most of the time you will be asleep because your entertainment. I still have some work to do and I have to pacify Kagome. They are probably still asleep. I will only be a minute." He kissed her and turned down the street to his house and saw a black suburban backed in and Kagome in the front seat turned talking to Jakotsu.

"That BITCH"

"They are probably going out and its nothing...come on don't let them ruin my birthday".

_Present time_

"You got everything...come on show me where you are taking me for my birthday" Kikyo said while Inuyasha got into the car.

He found a letter with his name on it in his nightstand. He needed to get another some papers and there it was. He brought it with him.

He started to open the letter but Kikyo snatched it and placed it in her bag.

"Seriously! Its probably just a painting your daughter did or something that can wait until Monday. Now let's go to my birthday present please _-kiss-_please_-kiss."_

Inuyasha smiled and turned his car on and drove to the harbor where the yacht he had Myoga reserve for him.

They spent the remainder of the weekend only putting clothes on to go above when they got closer to the harbor when they got back.

Kikyo was looking for some lipstick and pulled out the envelope she took from her lover. She handed it back to him when they were on their way back to her house. He waited for Kikyo to get her bags out and he took out that letter. He knew it couldn't have been from Lucy. He read it:

Dearest Husband,

I really wish this was a letter to tell you how happy I am and how much I love you. But that isn't the case. I am leaving you and taking my children with me. I didn't want a divorce but Lucy told me that Kikyo's little cousin told her that she was going to marry you and that your children are going to be bastards. That they will never be apart of the Taisho family. That you don't love them and you hate them. I'm tired...not just from carrying our child but this lie. I know that you don't love me anymore. Hell just the other night you nutted and called out Kikyo's name. I thought for a moment I had my husband back but that moment , ruined. It wasn't because of what that little girl said but your actions thus far. You pushed me away and I've lost my footing...

I told the children that we are leaving to give you time to think. That this is only temporary. I want them to believe it...I want to believe it. I want to imagine you coming through these doors and telling me that this was a dream and that you never had eyes for anyone but me. That I complete you and you complete me. I just wish that this was a horrible April's Fool joke or a reality show but it's not. Its our lives effected by your self decisions and you tore our family apart.

I wished that we talked more, hanged out more, had more children, went on more vacations,kissed more, made love more, told each other our fears more, communicated more. I wish that our small family was worth more to you than an inconvenience.

I have talked to Naraku and divorce papers should be sent to you at home and at your office. I just want the house and full custody without visitations. No child support needed. I want your name off of their birth certificates as well...I will miss you soo much. I have so many memories of happy times but the only ones that I seem to remember more are the painful ones. I love you and please don't try to look for me or the children. They are already withdrawn from Trinity and are at another.

I will send the children your love. Over time I will send pictures of them and the new baby. I don't know when I will see again. This is for real and I have to be strong for every body. I miss you already. A song that I am listening to sings the words quite nicely about how I feel and been feeling:

_'Good bye my almost lover. Good bye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you'_

Good bye my love

Kagome

Inuyasha read the tear stained letter twice before it sunk in. _'That bitch she lied to me...its not telling where she could be'. _He left Kikyo's house and went home. The house was the same as it was on Saturday. He checked the black SUV and the hood of the car engine was still cold. He went to the livingroom and got a photo of his family from the mantel of when they were in the park and he cried.

A past conversation from Naraku replayed in his mind:

**"Inuyasha, I wrote the book, got the t-shirt, I am the president and founder of infidelity. Please don't insult my intelligence and bullshit me. Is she worth it? Starting over, loosing your family...Kagome, Jin and Lucy? Respect from your family and friends for a piece of ass. If you can tell me yes without hesitating then I will lie for you. If she is not then take your ass to Kagome your wife and kiss her. Get her pregnant again hell... because, its not **_**cough, cough, cough **_**fun being alone especially when you fucking sick. I miss my wife Kagura and my daughter Kanna...Inu...are you there?"**

Inuyasha remembered that conversation. _'Naraku, I fucked up...Kikyo was not worth this hole in my heart' Inuyasha slide to the floor numb and crying. Clutching onto the picture frame he looked at their smiling faces. 'Kagome, Jin, Lucy...I fucked up...I'm sorry for stepping out on you guys...co...come home...I can't live without you guys'...nobody heard him apologize but the cracking of a broken man realizing his mistake...too late..._

_**A/N**_

_**Ok! I made this one extra long because I didn't get a chance to update. So it's slowly sinking in that Kagome and his children are really more important than his fling with Kikyo. Got a couple of things to work out before Kagome will believe he is a changed man...stay tune! As always review and follow! Also read my other story KISSING STRANGERS I will have an update for that one as soon as I type it lol...**_

_**As always happy reading (Review:D)**_

_**~M**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I Miss You

**~5 months later~**

Sitting in bed with his mistress Inuyasha flicks through the t.v. He has adopted a new facial look by not shaving. His face has sunken in a bit. His appetite is not the same. Tired of eating out every night because Kikyo does not know how to cook he has learned to do it. He is quite talented at it. He had to because of the stuff that she did cook was either burnt to a crisp or too undercooked he could have sworn it was still moving. He missed his wife. The once emasculate house is slowly becoming a pigsty. Kikyo doesn't like cleaning up. Inuyasha refuses to hire a maid because Kagome knows how to clean and the children does too. He missed his wife and children.

Kagome has not called, written, email, text, not even a smoke signal. He knows that his parents have seen them or at least spoken to her.

**Flashback**

**3 months ago**

"Oh baby, its so..um.. nice to see you again. Why are you here my love" his mother asked.

"Today is Wednesday, dinner with parents,can I come in. Kikyo is here too, will that be a problem" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not sweety...how far along is Kink I mean Kikyo" his mother trying to hold her tongue.

She despised the woman that drove away her daughter and her two soon to be three grand children away.

"She should be due any day now. Are you going to come to the hospital? That child will be a Taisho if this family likes it or not."

Clearly written on Izayoi's face she wanted to puke 'like hell that bitch or that bastard will be anything to me. Besides I will be out of town with Kagome. She is due in two weeks' but she said with a forced smile

"Oh, your Aunt Elsa and I will be out of town all next month. I think your dad is coming too. But please send me pictures ok. Anyway come in, before you let the mosquitos in"

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in to the family sitting area. Sesshomaru and Rin were drinking tea and talking to each other. Susukui Taisho their father came in the room wiping his tears from his face. He saw his youngest son and glared at him.

"Sesshomaru, Rin I need you to go to my office." The couple stood up and walked to his office. Before he closed the door he whispered into Sesshomaru's ear

"Kagome and the children are on the phone. Jin and Lucy played a beautiful violin and cello arrangement. They wanted to talk to you and see if you can come visit with us next month. Go and talk to them...tell that idiot nothing.

"Yes father" And Sesshomaru closed the door and went to talk to his niece and nephew.

Inuyasha felt the white elephant in the room. His father sat in his leather chair and drank his favorite brand of brandy waiting for dinner to be served.

Inuyasha couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Dad, sir, Kikyo is going to be due soon in a couple of weeks, I was wondering if you was going to be at the hospital. Mom already said that Aunt Elsa will be out-of-town all next month. I haven't asked Sess...I feel he will be out of town as well"

He didn't realize that not having his family support was really getting to him. He could always count on them but now they seemed like distant cousin's. Naraku warned him about this. He wished he listened.

"Son, I won't make any promises. I too have planned to be out-of-town. Not as long as your mother. I will try...Kikyo can you please leave the room. I need to discuss somethings with my son in private."

Kikyo slide to the edge of the couch but Inuyasha held her down.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her. She will be apart of this family soon. Kagome is not my wi..my wife anymore. You have to accept her." Inuyasha told his father.

"Ok...I don't like this home wrecking whore. I believe that you made the mistake as to whom you inserted your penis into. You had a good home and you FUCKED IT UP! I have to shift my schedule around so I can see my LEGITIMATE grandchildren. That hussy over there screwed up this family. No son I do not have to accept her and that spawn that you are claiming is yours. She is a dirty gold digging tramp and I am ashamed and disappointed that you didn't keep it wrapped up. Yes I have had affairs but my dirty laundry never made it home nor procreate. You are a fuck up and you fucked up. Now you need to fix it. Choose wisely son, either that bitch or your family and everything that goes with it. Yes I am making you choose. You broke your mother's heart when Kagome called.

"Ka ..Kagome called when did she call. How often does she call. Where are they. Where is my children. When is she coming back? Can I see them" Inuyasha whispered.

"They call often enough...I am not at liberty to say because I like visiting them. They are fine but misses you. No you can't see them...Kagome feels that you never wanted them in the first place because of all the things she went through. She won't elaborate but I have a feeling about what you did and I am sadden that you laid a hand on her that was not in kindness." Susukui yelled.

"Please dad, let me hear their voices...I won't say anything. Just let me hear them" a tear escaped Inuyasha's eye.

"Save that for someone who would believe it" Susukui said while draining the last of his Brandy.

_Dong Dong Dong_

A butler came out "Dinner is served sir".

Izayoi, Rin and Sesshomaru walked out of Suskui's office and was wiping tears from their eyes and laughing.

"That was so beautiful. They play so lovely I can't wait for" Izayoi stopped when she saw her youngest son fuming.

"Wait for what mother...your trip with Aunt Elsa by way of seeing my children and wife" Inuyasha said with all the malice he could muster. He was beyond pissed.

"Yes, to see my grand children. Happy! Just disappointed in you! By the way Kagome need for you to sign the paperwork so the divorce can be finalized. She needs closure, they all need closure. You moved on can you just let her too. Stop being a selfish brat and sign the damn paperwork. Its been two months since you had the forms." His mother said with her hands on her hips.

"I refuse to! I want her in my face not through a lawyer. I refuse to sign my children over to that whore. Then she puts No visitation not even supervised! THAT BITCH IS CRAZY! THEY ARE MINE! Come on I've lost my appetite already. Don't bother coming or pretend to care. We will be fine without you, all of you" Inuyasha helped Kikyo up and escorted her out of the mansion.

Izayoi walked to her husband and put her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Do you think we were too tough on him dear"

"Ha. Hardly. I know for one thing, Kikyo's days are numbered."

"Why do you say that"

"He refuses to sign the paperwork. He still sees Kagome as his wife. Her being happy with another man is slowly eating away inside of his heart. Hopefully it's not too late. She was telling me that she met a guy his name Bankotsu. He is helping Lucy and Jin with their study of martial arts. There is a tournament in three months. She says they are quite good and advancing pretty fast. Especially Jin...so much anger and confusion."

"Ugh, well he need to buy a house out there so we can be close. Where in the world did she find a place like Tuckerton Town...quaint yes but sooo boring . Come on let's go eat before dinner gets too cold". Izayoi kissed her husband on the cheek and walked back to the dining hall.

They didn't know that Inuyasha was listening to their whole conversation. He was going to apologize but stayed in the dark shadows listening to the update about his family.

'Tuckerton Town...that's where you are hiding Kagome.' He walked back out and drove away from his parent's house.

_**End of Flashback**_

Inuyasha wiped a tear away. He did not get a chance to get to Tuckerton Town. He and his mother did apologize to each other. She even showed him pictures of his son Aiden. His mother said that Kagome is going to keep his last name Taisho so the baby won't feel different. He was 8lbs 3oz 22inches long born at 3:43am...she was in labor for 12 hours. He got dimples like Lucy and his eyes were hazel like his. He looked at the picture almost everyday that he tucked into his wallet.

Kikyo wasn't as lucky. She had a still birth. She had kept her pain a secret until blood was came down her leg. He remember rushing her to the hospital emergency room but it was too late. The doctor had to do a dilation extraction. They were heart-broken. The baby was a girl and her name would have been Sarah. It made him sick that Kikyo wanted to act like the baby made it. Kikyo was slowly sliding into depression.

When Inuyasha saw the pain and torment when the doctor told Kikyo that she lost the baby, he had to leave the room. Inuyasha later found out that Kikyo had already had five miscarriages before this last one which was her longest pregnancy. It was because of her imbalance of chromosomes. He started to hate her. He couldn't start another family with her...the babies would just die. She was wasting his time with her, but he couldn't discard her just like that, not yet.

The time wasted could have been used to look for his children, his wife, made up with her...his Kagome. As he grew tired of channel surfing he got up and left his bedroom. He went down memory lane of other events that has happened in his life.

His trusted personal assistant took early retirement. Then a domino effect. His best friend Miroku stopped calling and coming over, he wasn't invited to poker night. His parents traveled more. Even his bastard brother gave him an even colder shoulder. He almost lost the merger with Malone Enterprises but a lot of sucking up and Kikyo pretending to be Kagome saved him millions.

_'Kagome_...' he walked to down the hall to his children's room. He went into Jin's room. He inhales a deep breath. He could almost feel his son playing his violin or playing with his action figures or Lego. He looked through his son's treasures that got left. He saw a picture that he has looked at at least thousand times.

Jin was about four years old and Jin was on top of his father's shoulders and Lucy was 18 month old. Kagome had pack a lunch and Inuyasha just got the position he was now in. They were celebrating Lucy getting her fifth teeth, Jin starting Pre-K, Kagome finishing her first fashion line and Inuyasha's promotion. It was a day of celebration. They were at the park during a very warm autumn day. Inuyasha picked the picture up and sat on Jin's bed remembering that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Daddy, will I be as tall like you?"

Inuyasha stooped down and touseled Jin's black messy curly hair. "You know what my son, its expected. You are a Taisho, we are all big men"

Jin giggled and increased to laughter when Inuyasha tickled him. He picked Jin up and put him on his shoulders. He spun around fast to make them dizzy. His child's innocent laughter echoed throughout the park. His wife took the picture that froze this memory in time.

His daughter started to fuss and was holding out her hands. "Dada dada dada"

He stopped and lifted Jin off his shoulders. Giving Kagome a chaste kiss he picked up Lucy and did the same thing only a little slower. She still laughed and had her hands out. When he stopped Jin ran to his father and grabbed his leg and hugged his thigh.

"I love you daddy forever and ever"

Lucy bent down still on his shoulders took his Boston cap off and kissed him on the forehead "Me wuv dada"

Kagome took another picture wanting to cherish these moments she picked Jin up and walked to their picnic blanket and set the camera to do a group picture. Inuyasha followed and placed Lucy on the ground and walked with her. He sat down next to Kagome. He put his legs behind her and Lucy sat in front of him. Jin sat in his mother lap. He kissed Kagome and asked her

"Do you love daddy too"

She leaned in to him and said "with all of my being,forever and ever". They kissed and the children made noises of disgust. The parents laughed and straigten up.

"Ok you two get into your places" she waited.

"Alright everyone smile on three" Kagome started the timer on her remote.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

_Flash_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her cheek at the last second and she squealed. The picture was perfect.

_**End of flashback**_

He held the picture in his hands and rubbed his son's face. He missed his boy. He got up and went to Lucy's room. Her room like her brother's untouched. their room was the cleanest out of the entire house. He walked to her desk and there was a piece of construction paper and pastel crayons. He has studied this drawing of himself working just as much as every other picture that was still in this house. He picked up another photograph and it was one that Lucy took of him getting caught eating cookies before dinner.

_**Flashback**_

"Honey, kids, I'm home" _'what is that I smell...cookies...chocolate chip cookies'. _He followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Let me just have one to make sure that it's edible". Six cookies later, 'hmm, I wonder if this next one would be as good as the last one I ate...oh my it's really good..'

"Uhm daddy, what are you eating?" Lucy had snuck up behind him while Kagome-_flash-_ snapped a picture. He had a startled look on his face with chocolate on the edge of his mouth and his eyes out in surprise.

"Hey! Give me that camera" Inuyasha ran after his wife.

While chasing the girls around the kitchen"when I get that camera I'm deleting all those pictures. Baby, give daddy the camera"

"Never!" Lucy laughed and crawled under the table to her mother.

They ran outside to the backyard. He finally caught both of them in fits of laughter. Kagome wiped his mouth with the thumb pad of her right hand "had some chocolate left" and licked her thumb with a smile on her face suppressing more giggles.

In a truce he agreed to help re-bake the cookies that was for a bake sale. He had so much fun he forgot about deleting the photo. They had a flour fight and it covered the entire cooking area of the kitchen. They even got him to wear one of Kagome's pink and white apron. Lucy took a picture of her parents with flour in their hair and cheeks smiling and kissing each other.

"Oh honey, just cherishing these moments and black mail when need be" Kagome kissed him and ran back outside and stopped at the Cherry blossom tree and kissed. Keeping a mindful nose on the cookies baking inside.

_**End of Flashback**_

He ran a finger the photos on Lucy's desk of that cookie night. He walked out of the room wiping tears away. He's been doing this for the last three months. Finding it hard to breathe he sat down and placed his head between his legs.

'I fucking messed up'.

He went back to his room and passed his desk. Three of the same documents urging for him to sign them and grant Kagome freedom. He had one almost signed and the others had his tears on them.

'I'm not giving up on them, on my marriage'.

He walked on to his bed. He saw movement in the sheets and comforter that startled him a bit. He remembered it was probably Kikyo feeling for him. He walked back to his side and was about to turn off the t.v. when Gossip News report came on that stopped him. He turned the volume up.

"_Famous Fashion designer Kagome Higutashi has finally resurfaced from her recluse state. A spokesman Jakotsu Vizio from the ever popular Fashion House had this to say:_

_(Loud chatter and music playing in the background)_

_"__**We were needing a personal break for personal matters to cool down. Ms. Higurashi and the Fashion House family is pleased to announce a Summer Fashion Show in Madison Square Garden in three weeks. The theme Fun in the Sun. Summer is 's favorite months and we know we are a little late but we think that these designs will catch on with our fans and investors. We have some fresh ideas and hope that we have a huge turnout. Unfortunately it will be a ticketed event and proceeds will go to a charity. There will be a pre-show and after party. Those will be an All White Affair."**_

_**"Mr. Vizio have you gotten a date to this amazing event? This reporter would love to go!"**_

_**"Oh Roxi would you be my special guest to the parties this weekend"**_

_**"Of course how can I refuse. Back to you at the studio"**_

_**"That sounds like..."**_ Inuyasha had turned the tv off. "I have to get a ticket".

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Mommy, mommy Jin is being mean! He won't help me with my math homework" Lucy yelling while running down the hall to her mother's office.

"Because its EASY. This school is so boring" he walked into his mother's room and folded his arms. "Mom they are learning how to add and subtract I did that in kindergarten".

Jin disgusted and ready to go back home to his old life. When he pouted he looked like the carbon copy of Inuyasha.

"Jin honey, just help her, I just got the baby to sleep. Keep your voices down some ok. I know its easy and you want to go back home. We are giving daddy just a little more time to think ok." She kissed him on the top of his head.

He grabbed his sister's hand and left his mother's office.

Kagome sat in her office chair and face the open window that overlooked a forest and beyond that a clear blue lake. She reminisced about all the things that has happened thus far.

'Inuyasha missed the birth of his son Aiden, but both of his parents, brother and his wife made it. Kouga has come by to check on us haven't reveled his true relations to Jin. Met a guy that really makes me smile, Bankotsu. He has been a big help with children especially Jin. Getting him in mixed martial arts was the best thing for Jin. Jakotsu has helped me stay afloat by bringing me designs to approve and make for my disappearance'.

She heard that Inuyasha had came to the office for a month straight to see if she was there. Once or twice staying until it was time to close. It scared her but she was safe. He never followed Jakotsu or his mother to her secret haven.

She exhaled a silent release of breath she didn't know she was holding.

She was listening to _Breathe _by Anna Nalick and drinking her herbal tea when she heard someone clear their throat from the door way. She did not bother to turn around.

"Still thinking about that ass again" a voice asked from the door. "Cut that depressing shit off because you ma'am need to come to the club with Sango and I. We can go to that new club in the city, Club Scorpian. Its suppose to be hard to get inside but I know the owner and you do too."

That perked her interest. She turned her chair around to her best guy friend Jakotsu. Not related by blood but by fashion and the love of her children. She has leaned on this man since she told him that she wanted to start a fashion line.

"I still have baby weight do I have to come" Kagome complained.

"Yes honey you got to, any way you lost the baby gain and got bigger boobs for it too which I am jealous of by the way. We can make you look really hot" Sango said. Her other best friend since she moved away from Texas.

"Ugh, I don't"

"Nope, you are coming, Izzy is about an hour away and is coming to babysit for you. She misses the grandchildren." Sango said while trying to pull Kagome out of her chair.

"You guys are not going to stop bothering me right" Kagome inquired.

"Damn skippy,come on plus, Miroku is going out with some college buddy that he lost contact with but they meeting up and going out. Also my children are gone for the weekend on a fishing trip with my dad. So I am free!" Sango said while looking through a rack of dresses that other fashion designers send to see if she would showcase their product.

"Sango, Jake, I appreciate it but I am separated, I am a mother of three kids under ten, I have a fashion show in three weeks. I am too busy" Kagome said while turning towards her view of the forest.

Sango caught the chair and placed both hands on the chair so it wouldn't move. "Kagome Higurashi Taisho! GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW. TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER AND BE OUT IN FIVE MINUTES. We were just letting you know out of being courteous but fuck that. UP NOW!" Sango release her chair and Kagome stood up, rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Don't think that lock will stop me, Taisho!" Sango yelled to the door. She heard the shower water on and went back to Jakotsu who was looking through Kagome's makeup samples.

He gave her a high-five and continued rummaging through the mountains if foundation, lip gloss, lipstick, eyeliner, maschara, primer, fake eyelashes, eye shadow, blush in all colors, shades, and sizes. "I thought you was going to ease her into the idea.

"She was taking to long" Sango said while she hunted down some shoes and a dress.

Kagome came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and a towel around her body.

"Good job 4:57 minutes I'm proud of you" Sango said while checking her watch.

"Ok first hair and make up then the dress and shoes go...we don't have that much time" Sango pushed Kagome to the her bedroom where Jakotsu had curling irons and a flat-iron plugged up.

**~30 minutes later~**

Jakotsu was putting the finishing touches of his smoky eye with a hint of red. Her lips had a rosy tint and her cheeks was a healthy glow. Her hair pulled to the side with curls cascading down. Sango walked around her and gave a low whistle.

"Ok honey, follow me its time to get dressed" Sango got her hand and lead her to the closet. Kagome dropped her towel and Sango hand her a lacy thong, and matching strap-less plunging bra, she was then handed a black dress that had a deep neckline that went all the way to her belly button. It stopped just three-quarters on her thigh.

"Sango where is the rest of the dress?" Kagome shouted from the closed room.

"That's the entire dress" she shouted back but whispered "with some minor alterations" she said to Jakotsu. They both snickered and waited for Kagome to leave the closet.

"Oh hell no! Sango, I am a mother and a professional!" She opened the door. "I can't go out looking like a tramp."

The dress was perfect. Her stomach flat with no fat and the material hugged every curve. Her backside was smooth but the dress made it seem she had a bigger toned butt. Her leg was tanned from gardening and it elongated it more. Her breast was large globes and a lot of attention was going to go there...

"Babe, if I was straight I would do you right now" Jakotsu said.

"Sannie honey, I think she is right next dress"

"You are right too bad Bankotsu won't see this dress. If he did he would marry her in a heart beat and she would be pregnant oh by in a few hours of looking at this dress."

"Oh shut up! I don't...wow..is this me..is that my butt..my butt looks awesome. My breast...oh wow..my breast are amazing...well... I could just tease him a little bit...ok...what shoes am I wearing?" Kagome claiming defeat and ego and confidence going up considerably.

_'Flattery goes a long way but seriously...she looks hot' Sango thought to herself._

"Its Jimmy or Miu Miu."

"Jimmy...I love Jimmy Choo" Kagome walked to her closet to get a pair of her Jimmy Choo heels.

Sango and Jakotsu followed Kagome's color scheme but Sango had gold and her dress was tight in her midsection but flared out to her upper thigh. She had on some Miu Miu gold heels and her hair was in a tight bun with a donut hole circle.

Jakostu did all black with an Armani button down and black dress pants, black Polo dress shoes and whiten suspenders. He also had a black Fedora on with a small white feather. Izayoi came about 10 minutes before their car was to. Kagome had a jacket on and kissed her children good night and told them she would be back in the morning. Izayoi pulled Kagome to the side to update her on her husband.

"Has he signed yet or is he hanging on?" Kagome asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"No he has not signed. He keeps telling his lawyer that he wint until he sees you and the children. He is going to Anger Management classes and Domestic Abuse counseling. He wants to show you he is changing. Oh Kikyo lost her baby. She is staying with him until her mother comes back from Rome. I have a confession to make..." Izayoi was fidgeting with a used tissue. She dabbed her eye.

"Go on"

"Ahem...well...I gave Inuyasha a picture of the baby. I know he looks at it at least a thousand times. I had to pick him up from a bar the other night. The bartender handed me the picture and said that he kept blabbering about a kid that he didn't see and a wife that left him with his other kids. Kagome he misses you. How much longer? He keeps asking me 'momma, momma, why don't they come back home. Why doesn't she pick up the phone or reply to his many messages. Why can't I be in their life. I want to hold my babies momma. Please please stop punishing me." Izayoi was wiping away tears because of her family breaking apart.

"Izayoi if you feel that this is too much you don't have to do it. I don't want you to feel that you are choosing between us and your son."

"I can't...I love those three and you too...I just wish..o my goodness..I just wish this would blow over or wake up from this nightmare. But I just thought you should know. Have fun my sweet!"

She hugged the woman and left out the door. Jakotsu handed Kagome a cup of clear liquid.

"Liquid courage. Let's toast to a unforgetable night and that Kagome and I get laid".

The group emptied their glasses and another round was poured as they waited until they got to the entrance of Club cold liquid burned their taste buds. Kagome could feel the alcohol course through her blood stream. She started to feel a little looser.


	10. Chapter 10 Popping Bottles in the Club

Chapter 10 Popping Bottles in the Club

As the car pulled up to The Scorpion, Kagome, Sango, and Jakotsu took three shots of liquid courage and exit the towncar. There was a long line of people trying to get inside of the club. Jakotsu grinned because of the men that were clearly jealous of him having not one but two gorgeous women with him. He grabbed Sango and Kagome by the waist, kissed both on the cheek and escorted them to the front of the line. They were able to hear deep and loud _thump thump thump_ coming from the inside. They could hear an unintelliable shout out from the DJ.

The bouncer recognize Jakostu and open the door to let him and his guests inside. They saw strobe lights, fog vapor, and smelled sweat and arousal in the air coming out the door, it was lively inside.

"So Jake, where is your brother at? Wouldn't want a good dress to go to waste" Sango jokingly asked her friend.

"He is around here somewhere. We are a tadbit early, he is probably walking around to make sure that everyone is playing nice."

"Hey, what made him open up this club? He doesn't seem the type of person to do something like this." Kagome asked after looking around from their spot at the bar."

"I know right. I believe it was for him not to go crazy and to not get on my nerves. That happens when you are suppressing sexual urges from a person who won't give it up" Jakostu said while sounding boredly amused looking at Kagome's blushing face.

"Besides ladies you are in the hottest club for the past two months and since today is his birthday we are getting treated to VIP treatment. Here are your bracelets milady. Do not take them off until we leave. Free drinks and access to the VIP room. No bracelet no free drinks and no access ok."

"Roger that sir" both women saluted and laughed.

"I think that I am already twisted, but hell no husband, no kids, no responsibilities, BARTENDER I need a Sex on the Beach and my friend will like a Gin and Tonic thank you!" Sango said while leaning over the bar.

'_This is going to be fun' _ the bartender thought while preparing the women's drinks. Bankotsu told him that every drink that these particular women asked for make it extra strong especially the one in the black and red dress. '_I guess the boss is trying to get in her pants or dress. She isn't leaving much to the imagination. She is hot though,I wonder if she would like some chocolate in her creme' _ he chuckled and handed the extra strong drinks to the women.

"What's your name honey"Sango asked as she sipped her drink.

"Ricky sweetheart" he winked and went to another group who was needing another drink.

Sango smiled and turned to her friends.

"I think I found my one free pass" Sango said while she was emptying her glass.

"What the hell are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked while sipping on her tonic.

"Miroku and I have this thing. When we are out we openly express if we ever had an open pass we tell each other who we would do. Of course nasty, we never would do them. Its humbling to know who he would cheat on if given the chance and vice versa."

Kagome had her mouth open. "Wow, I have no comment to that".

"It's not that we have an open relationship, we are openly communicating with each other, but we know that our love will keep us faithful...honey I did not mean that! Our relationship is different than yours, honey, you know what fuck it let's get stupid wasted, and you go and get Bankotsu extra horny and fuck his brains out. That is what you need to get over that Taisho prick. I don't know wh new dick just changes a person. Getting another one of these." Sango walked back to the bartender to order another one.

'_When did she become so brash and blunt. But wow, I don't think I would be able to handle Inuyasha telling me that he would have sex with another woman. But wait he did and got the bitch pregnant. Fuck my life. I think I will move on and fuck the shit out of Bankotsu, why the hell not. Inuyasha moved on and so should I' _ Kagome finished her drink and walked back to the bartender to get another one.

"Argh! Miroku there is alot of people here" _Beep beep _ Inuyasha locked his car and followed Miroku to the front of the club.

"No worries my friend, I RSVP and we got on the VIP list. So follow me."

Miroku led Inuyasha to the front of the line. The bouncer checked the list and let them in.

"Enjoy fellas, remember fuck up you see me again but not as nice" the bouncer then closed the door.

They headed to the bar to look and not touch the half-dressed women at the establishment.

On the other side of the bar, Jakotsu found the women and escorted them to the VIP room. When Kagome walked in supposedly empty room she saw a man looking through the window over looking the club nursing a glass filled with amber liquid. She saw a muscular man that she hasn't seen in two weeks.

The man turned around and his blue eyes lite up in surprise 'maybe desire' Kagome thought with a grin.

"Jakotsu, didn't know that this is my birthday present. Daddy likes," he hugged Sango and then leaned in to kiss Kagome on her lips and she accepted it. His hand started to wonder to her breast

"Whoa boy, down boy...she is not yet divorce." Sango said while separating Bankotsu's hand and lips from Kagome.

'_I got to fuck her tonight. This ache in my pants is getting harder to get rid of' _Bankotsu thought while he finished his drink.

"Ok, I will play along, but I can't promise that I will play nice"

"Wouldn't even dream of it any differently" Kagome said while she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't expect me to be easy either lover boy, gotta earn these panties...oh my god I think I am a little tipsy" Kagome laughed.

"So, how is the epic adventure of getting from to being Mrs. Vizio"

"Bankotsu, honey, she is not even divorced yet. Let her grieve and then make the moves. But you know what Vizio I love your straight forwardness. But that jackass refuses to compromise and sign the damn papers. He also is-"

"Ok, Sango deary, let's not talk about him" Jakotsu said while handing everyone another shot and refilled their glass after their glasses were empty.

"How is everyone doing at The Scorpion...whoo...let's do a throwback" and the DJ played 'We Are Young' by Fun.

"Come on Sango this is my favorite song" Kagome squealed and dragged Sango downstairs with their newly refreshed glass of amber liquid.

'_It feels like they are trying to inibriate us or mainly me. But paranoid Kagome, just let loose and hey move on from Inuyasha. He surely did.' _ Kagome thought as she entered onto the dance floor.

The women danced with their drinks in the air and singing loud and off-key. Then 'UGH' by Berner was played next while more shots, jell-o shots and tube shots were passed out to the patrons who had braceletts on. Men and other women were dancing with Sango and Kagome provoactively.

After dancing Kagome and Sango went to the bar after navigating through the masses. The bartender Ricky, looked the women up and down and grinned again. They ordered a Crown and Coke and Gin and Tonic again.

"Sango...I think I am drunk...but I feel sooo FUCKING AMAZING! I am ready to fuck Inuyasha. Oh my god I can't believe I said that. I guess I should want to fuck him he is still my husband and my babies daddy. Oh my I sound like those tramps on Maury...it's hot and I think I am hot. I am going to get another one of these. RICKY BABY!" Kagome was laughing her ass off and Sango just looked at her friend.

'_Yes, I think she is almost there. Hell...I hope she doesn't hate me in the morning'_.

"SANGO! I don't want to drink by myself BITCH...come on! Get another one!"

"Hey where are my single people at?"

Sango and Kagome laughed and screamed with the other single ladies.

"Sango, Sannie honey, I thought you and Mireroku, fuck he has a difficultty name...oh shit. Sorry honey"

"Oh we are fine just letting loose" laughed and gulped down her drink her of Love Potion.

Then the DJ mixed in "Single Ladies" by Beyonce.

Sango squealed and put her glass down. "Come on Kaggy, this is your anthem"

"Fucking right" Kagome gulped down her drink and allowed Sango to take her to the dance floor. Kagome didn't notice that other than the bartender looking at her but hazel eyes at the end of the long the bar.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's outfit. His dick jumped. He noticed that Kagome's breast were bigger and was almost spilling out of her tight dress. Her dress looked like it was an extra skin. He wished he was the one rubbing against her breast and not her black diamond necklace.

"What can I get you sir" the bartender asked Inuyasha.

"Irish Trashcan"

"Coming right up...Here you go"

He let the alcohol burn his throat. He looked around the dance floor and spotted Kagome and Sango again dancing with each other and turning down other male partners.

'_Good, because I don't want to go to jail tonight' _he finished his drink and tried to follow the women. A hand was placed on his shoulder that stopped Inuyasha from moving.

"Let her have some fun and not think about you tonight. She is safe and letting loose." Inuyasha turned around and the hand belonged to Bankotsu.

"Hey sorry excuse for a man, husband, hell even a father."

Inuyasha shrugged his hand off. "Jealous...That woman still belongs to me. She is still my wife and I will do whatever the hell I please that concerns her and her well-being. I do not see why our relationship is any of your business. Bankotsu do everyone a favor and get your own woman".

"Whoa buddy, I would have my own if you would catch a hint and sign the divorce papers. Shit if I didn't tell you to go on my blind date because I was still seeing that red-head and I went on my own then Kagome would be my wife. Those three beautiful children would be mine. Hell probably tonight since its my birthday we would be working on number four."

"Hey I guess we all make mistakes. I am just not going to repeat them. So if you excuse me" Inuyasha started to turn around but that same hand stopped him.

"I am serious, leave her alone. If you feel you can't follow my very explicit instructions, you can get the fuck out of my club. Then Kagome will be left all to me and I have a few things that I want to do to her body. A lot with her on her back screaming my name. Punch me and I will sue you. I should punch you in the face since you like to put your hands on women. But you know what today is my birthday for fuck sakes. This is my only warning Inudoucha. Yo Ricky, he's my special guest, keep the drinks coming. Have a good one. I will let my future wife and kids know I ran into you or not jackass" Bankotsu patted Inuyasha on the back and walked towards the women on the dance floor.

'Kagome...fuck' Inuyasha turned and tapped his glass signaling he wanted another Irish Trashcan.

The end of the song of 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry was playing when Bankotsu finally found the women.

"Can I cut in Princess" a voice whispered in Kagome's ear. She turned around and it was Bankotsu, she jumped in his arms bridal style and kissed him on the lips deeply.

"If you think you can keep up. I have a lot of alcohol in me and I don't think I can control myself." She kissed him again adding tongue to this kiss.

"Fuck Kagome, what was that for" Bankotsu asked as he put Kagome down.

"Just hopefully an early birthday present if you know what I mean."

"I think I do Princess"

They went deeper into the masses of other couples grinding each other and 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira and Kagome had her back against Bankotsu and she was grinding her butt against his pelvic area as if they were making love on the dance floor. Bankotsu was trying to keep a clear head and not wanting to spoil how he was truly turned on and wanted to grab Kagome and take her to his private office and have her legs wrapped around his waist.

'_Think of granny in a bathing suit, a two piece. –Kagome in a two piece missing her bra...fuck.. Think of Jake having sex with a dude again.-Kagome having sex with me with her legs wrapped around my waist and thrusting in her hard and rough then gentle...nope that's not helping...Something random... Renkotsu with hair. Yup that did it'._

"You don't like it Bank?" Kagome asked as he leaned her the back of her head into Bankotsu moving her hips like she was a bellydancer.

"I don't want you to regret anything, plus baby, you are fucking drunk. Don't want it to look like I am taking advantage of you. I have a lot of respect for you Kagome."

"Fuck me Bankotsu, please take me somewhere and...and fuck me. I want to forget him, I want the pain and the memories to go away. I want to feel loved and deserved. Please Bankotsu, make love to me" Kagome leaned in and kissed Bankotsu. He accepted it and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth and he let his aching manhood show Kagome how much he wanted her.

"Where in the world did those two disappear to. I feel like a prying moth- AAH!, you bastard I am married" Sango felt a hand grope her ass and slapped the offender across the face. She turned around and covered her mouth with her right hand. Placed her drink down on a table already littered with emptied glasses and napkins and looked geninuely shocked at her latest victim.

"Oh Miroku, " she grabbed him in a tight hug when she realized who it was "what the hell! I thought you was hanging out with your college buddy, is he here?" Sango asked while looking over Miroku's shoulder searching for someone who might be looking like he was searching for Mirkou.

"Yeah...about that. Don't get mad, but-"

"But what..."then Sango realized who his "college buddy" was...Inuyasha.

She released him from the hug "for fuck sakes Miroku! You knew Jake and I was taking Kagome out to the club tonight. Has he seen her? Clearly she hasn't seen him...oh damn where is she" Sango now searching for the Kagome harder.

"Over there tongue fucking that imbecile Bankotsu, hello Sango, no time no see" Inuyasha said while he took a long swig of his Jagerbomb and stared at his wife continuing to grind on Bankotsu and the bastards eyes was closed. Inuyasha saw Bankotsu begin to reach inside Kagome's dress and he started to walk towards them.

"Leave her alone. She is having fun. Let her-"

"You know what Sango I am tired of people telling me to let her have fun, leave her alone. Fuck you! What do you want the mother of my children, wife for 5 years, what do you want me to do...please tell me oh" he laughed darkly "you want me to go away quietly and let her forget me and just let her go. Well you have another thing coming you heartless bitch! Kagome is my fucking wife, not that classless, spine less, fucktard over there. He can't get his own woman so he has to settle and wait in the corner until I feel it's necessary to let Kagome go. It's going to be a cold day in Hell before I let her go. So please Sango, fuck off and stay the FUCK out of MY WIFE and MY PERSONAL MATTERS. Last time I checked I did not have you bent over and fucking you until you cried out my name, screaming for me to continue and not stop...so FUCK OFF" Inuyasha walked off towards Kagome and Bankotsu.

"I can't believe he said that to me. I...I don't even know what to say. I guess Kikyo gave him back his balls finally" Sango said and hit Miroku on the shoulder. "Could have said something to him at least. Defended my honor ass"

"I would babe, but he does make a point. Let fate take control of their lives. We can support Kagome in what ever decision but I am officially revoking your Cupid duties from henceforth. Kiss me my beautiful wife." Miroku deeped and kissed Sango on the lips.

" I love you Miroku dear"

"I too my sweet dove"

"Oh Banky, baby, you look tired" Kagome laughed and pressed her breasts on Bankotsu's chest.

"Sweetheart you don't want this" he grabbed her and dipped her and brough her up and kissed her. She giggled and kissed him back.

Bankotsu felt a tap on his shoulder and without looking said "sorry buddy not sharing"

"I wouldn't want it any different. I don't want to share either. Let me dance with my wife" Inuyasha squeezed Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu turned around and was eye to eye with a pissed off husband. He placed Kagome behind him and began talking to Inuyasha adjusting his tent in his pants.

"Got some balls Taisho. I could have sworn I said leave her alone and let Kagome forget about you."

"It's alright, just one dance and we can get out of here...ok..."she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Bankotsu on the cheek.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand but before Bankotsu warned Inuyasha in a whisper "Do anything to hurt her I will kill you right where you stand. Don't think I won't, just try me bastard" then Bankotsu left the couple on the dance floor.

"Hi Inuyasha"

"For those couples that need to reconfirm their love and by request buddy I hope yo girl really listens to this song." DJ starts the song.

"Hi Kagome, baby,I'm sorry . I miss you and I have not stopped loving you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the back of her back.

"I know Inuyasha" She pushes away from him "I think this was a mistake. Inuyasha let me go" and Kagome recognizes the song that was playing in the background.

"Please Kagome just dance with me"

'I'll Make Love To You' by Boyz II Men

"Every body grab hold that special person and let Boyz II Men ease those feelings, let's go old school."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and she blushed while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathes deep inhaling her perfume Chanel No 5, his favorite fragence on her. He closes his eyes and reminensce about their wedding night, when they consummated their marriage this song was on their playlist. The memories of passion, want, need, desire and happiness was expressed through their true joining as husband and wife.

Kagome placed her head on his shoulder and she hears his heartbeat. She loves to hear his heartbeat because it had always comforted her. The estrange couple sway to the music blocking everyone but the song and each other.

"Inuyasha please don't let me go" Kagome whispers not expecting for him to hear. Inuyasha lifts up her head and looks in her eyes.

"I won't until you tell me to" Inuyasha leans in and kisses his wife deep and passionately. Without hesitation or guilt Kagome kisses him back and doesn't hold back her tears. Inuyasha nibbles and sucks on her bottom strawberry glossy lip and she let's his tongue enter in and she sucks on his tongue.

"Oh, Inuyasha"

Lost in the remainder of the song and he reclaims her lips and through his kiss he wants Kagome to know

'I missed you so much. I am so sorry how I treated you. I can never let you go because you are mine and I am yours. I love you with all my being' Inuyasha kissed Kagome trying to convey all of those thoughts that he could not simply say. He wanted his actions to speak for him.

Kagome broke away slowly when air was much needed and only one tear rolled down her cheek.

'I love this man, can I truly forgive him though? Is it too soon to forgive him' she smiled up to her husband and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the dance. Bye Inuyasha" and walks off the dance floor staggering a little to her friends. He grabs her wrist before she got too far and practically begged her "How about another dance or, or food. I can cook you something. I want you to spend some more time with you. We can do anything, well not anything but I can YouTube it and make it for you. Let's do dinner."

"You cook? I thought Kikyo cooked for you...you know what I don't care. But not tonight ok...my feet hurt and I am still tipsy. I am going to find Jake and Sango and go back to the hotel...alone. Because I am too old for these games you are trying to play. I have three kids to look after and a business to run. I am going to have to decline ok. I had fun dancing but not tonight baby."

"How about sometime next week you and the kids can come over...or I could come over to your house. I could cook all of your favorites our kids favorites. We could also make cookies again, like we did that one night."

"You remembered that night." Kagome was surprised that he remembered that night they made all those cookies for Lucy's school Bake Sale.

"Yes...and I will bring the kids and some wine. I will text you my address. But don't think I am going to jump on your perfectly sized penis and bounce on your dick until I scream out your-" Inuyasha kissed her on the lips deeply.

"Please if you continue, you will get pregnant tonight. Send me your address tonight. Bye Kitten" he leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

She bit her bottom lip and exhaled.

"Inuyasha why haven't you signed the divorce papers?"

"Because beyond popular belief I took our vows seriously. Kitten to get out of this marriage you will have to kill me. If you do not bring me my kids I will have papers served for you to let me see all of my children, Jin, Lucy and Aiden. 18 years baby, don't forget that" he kissed her and walked away into the crowd.

'_What the fuck Kagome_' taking another breath she walked back to her friends.

Inuyasha walked out of the club after telling Miroku that he was going home. Inuyasha got to his car. 'Damn it...damn it...damn it...she was so fucking beautiful. I keep fucking things up and if Bankotsu's dick accidently my ass slips inside her pussy I will committ murder...'

"FUCK MY HORRIBLE LIFE! GOD DAMN IT! AAH" Inuyasha screamed and kicked his tire.

"Feeling better Inuyasha, baby?"

Inuyasha turned from the hood of his car and saw the last person he ever thought to see.

"Here comes another crazy bitch" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

AN: Ok people here it is Please tell me what you think! I bet you thought I forgot about that mystery person hahaha! I didn't! We will see who our mystery person next chapter. Until next chapter. As always Happy Reading! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!

OH Please Read my other story Kissing Strangers!

~M


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My World is Spinning

"Inuyasha, no hug, no kiss? It's been a year since we been with each other. Don't tell me you forgot about me. Inu-baby, Momma missed her baby," the woman cooed at him in a baby voice as a mother would do to her young.

"Yura, what the fuck are you doing here? You live in Chicago. Stop talking to me like that! It's creepy as shit. Besides we ended our fling when I bought out your father's company. But what really put the nail in the coffin was catching you with your roommate's brother and his boyfriend. So yeah, fuck off."

Inuyasha turned and started to head towards his car. A small strong hand grabbed his fore arm to stop him. He looked and saw Yura's tears brimming to escape from her green eyes.

'Fake ass tears' Inuyasha thought. He snatched his arm away and accidentally tugged her forward into his chest.

She looked up into his hazel eyes as he caught her. She was searching for any remnants that was once there for her or even remotely close to what she saw when he looked at his wife those times she spied on them. She wanted him to look at her like that and not this pained grimace and a full fledge of annoyance on his face. She quickly licked her dry lips and began her practiced apology speech she has worked on. 'This is it. Putting my heart on the line and show him how much I care and love him. I love his embrace. Why is he pushing me away. Quick Yura TALK!'she screamed to herself.

"Inuyasha, that was a mistake. I want you to hold me again. I've seen how you held what's her name close to your heart. As you once said 'Your balls and chain bitch whore of a wife'. I've also seen how you took her to that crummy coffee shop a few months back when we ended badly. I was sitting outside looking at you to. I even visited that other replacement you had around. Those bitches can't hold a candle to what I can do and will do for you. I love you soo much and it pains me to see that you would entertain those floozies and not be with who has your heart and you have theirs. Please I can't live without you and I refuse to see you with anyone else. I have pictures of us sleeping, and we can move into my place. I can cook and clean for you. I have some underwear that you left. I use to smell it and spread some of your cum on it from those condoms you left to continue to feel and smell you there. I also bought your favorite cologne and I got a shirt you left. Its on my pillow and I spray it every weekend so it will seem you are there. I masturbate to your picture we took and imagine you were there. I'm tired of imagining. I am ready for you to be a permanent fixture at home. Our home. They don't want you like I need you. I haven't been able to breathe until just now. Kiss me Inuyasha." Yura leaned in to kiss Inuyasha be she only met the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha's incredulous look spread to pure fright and disgust. He had to mask it and told her

"That's the bullshit I was talking about. Look psycho bitch. When your ex-boyfriend saw us walking together and he looked at me like we were in a funeral procession and shook his head. I knew something was up but ignored it. Then your roommate shook my hand and told me good luck buddy and don't eat anything you make me. Those are big red fucking flags. But no I didn't listen. I listened to my motherfucking dick. God how has he-" pointing at his penis" has gotten me in so much shit, trouble and heartache. Then bitch why the hell are you stalking me and my wife? Leave me and my family the fuck alone. You will never replace Ka-go-me. In your delusional fucked up world has no room for me. Find another helpless bastard I'm retiring from that position. You was an ok screw/fling and we're done. Have a nice life and this will be the last time we have this conversation." He turned and continued walking to his car.

"AAAAH! Inuyasha, baby, what...what HAPPENED! We were PERFECT. You are perfect. I know you are still mad its ok. I will make you forgive me! The sex, the dining, the gifts, the time we spent together has to mean something, because it did and forever mean something to me. PLEASE get me pregnant...let me have babies for you. I will be a great mother, a great wife. Yashie. Please make love to me, release your sperm in my womb to bring new life!"She release her stomach after imagining being with his child and walked towards a shocked Inuyasha. She struggled and fumbled with his belt for two seconds when he swapped her hands away from his chastity belt.

"Listen WHORE! I don't drop my seed in into random second-class cunts. Fuck OFF. FORGET ME YOU DUMBASS BITCH. Nobody in their right mind would willing procreate with a demented, bi-polar, crazy, fuck- anything-with-a- dick, impregnate Y-O-U." He pointed at her. Then he turned and saw he was about three cars away from his car.

"You promised"

"What did your twisted up ass say?" He stopped and turned towards her.

"You promised me. You pro-mised that you would love me and cherish me" her eyes hidden behind her bangs and a shadow. Her voice barely above a whisper. He moved toward her to hear the rest. When she sensed that he was coming closer she balled up her fist and switched hands with her forgotten purse.

She yelled as if she was a totally different person full of rage. She continued her rant"THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE THAT WANNABE AND MARRY MMMMMEEEE! I FUCKING WAITED FOR YOUR SORRY ASS."

She calmed down breathing deeply in and letting it out. She looked at him and couldn't believe his response.

"Bahhahaahaahhaaa" laughter like she told the greatest joke in the world and not openly emptied out her heart and soul to him. He just laughed, wrapping his arms around his stomach wiping away tears at her heart, her pain, her suffering, that he caused!

"I'm sorry, whew, you believed that shit I told you. I ONLY told you those things so you could open those hairy legs and let me fuck you like the scum you truly are. It seemed you needed some type of reassurance so I told you what you needed to hear. Guess what baby, your loose pussy isn't that great and your head game is sub par. Oh and another thing, My wife is not and NEVER WILL BE CALLED A BITCH OR A WANNABE ESPECIALLY FROM YOUR DIRTY FILTHY LIPS. She is a lady, a very classy one. Let me make myself clear, I catch you anywhere near my family I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YURA!"

Yura screamed and pulled her hair, stomped her feet ,while tears and snot running rapid down her contorted face. Inuyasha backed up and rolled his eyes at the random tantrum she displayed.

"Stupid bitch, Kagome would never do something so childish in public. You know what see you later sideline hoe" he turned , waved bye and retraced his steps four cars away from leaving this hell hole.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. He turned around to a distraught and deranged woman with a gun to her side trembling.

"Inu-fucking-yasha. I'm the stupid bitch and the sideline hoe." She raised the gun to where it would point directly to his chest. His eyes planted at the barrel and his feet locked in place. He raised his hands slowly.

"Put that away you could hurt somebody!" Inuyasha calculating if he should run or not.

"Hahahaha, well honey, you the dead bitch mother fucker" she said sweetly while walking towards him.

Instead of fight he chose flight. Inuyasha turned to run but all he heard was

_**BOOM,BOOM,BOOM **_of gun fire and bullets piercing his back, shoulder and he think his right lung. He looked down and saw blood coming from his body. He couldn't believe he got shot. He fell to his knees, breathing was a labored task.

'Kagome, Jin, Lucy, Aiden, I love you" he thought as he felt his body lean face forward fast to the ground. He heard the heels clacking of against the tar makeshift parking lot.

Yura walked to his body with a satisfied grin,she kicked his fallen body and said close to his ear

"You should have chosen me bitch. If I can't fucking have your sorry ass no one will. Please do the world justice and fucking die Inutrasha. I promise I will wear red at your fucking funeral you low life piece of shit. I HATE YOU! Die bitch!"

She shot one more bullet into his head for good measure and walked off towards a breakfast restaurant "I'm feeling waffles" she giggled and placed the gun back in her purse and walked away. Yura felt better about life, she killed the wicked prick of the East Coast.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

::::Inside the Club::::

"Did you hear shots coming from outside?" Sango asked looking towards the window but saw nothing.

"Probably somebody's car backfired" Jakotsu said while finishing his mojito.

Feeling a bit of pain and dread "Hey, Bankotsu you going to go check it out, then you can take run me by the hotel. I feel like the walking dead. We could also do a night-cap if my eyes can stay open. Would you be able to help me with that?" Kagome asked as she leaned her breast onto Bankotsu's arm.

He had a big grin and said "I guess so, I'll check it out. I would love to have a night-cap with you since its my birthday and you promised me a present so let's go." He pushed off his chair and helped Kagome out of hers by holding out his hand. She took it. Adjusted her dress, grabbed her purse and kissed her best friends including Miroku on the cheek. She thanked them for taking her out and she followed Bankotsu to the door.

"Don't wear protection. We need another girl to balance out all the testosterone we have in this family! I want a daughter from you two! Aim for blue eyes like Banks!" Sango yelled as the two descended down the steps to the front of Club Scorpion. Kagome heard laughter erupt as she ignored what Sango said.

Bankotsu sniffed the air and could smell a faint hint of gun powder coming from the right side of the building. It was stronger that way. Bankotsu dropped Kagome's hand and followed his nose.

"Hey Kagome, just stay behind and I will check it out ok."

She stayed and heard Bankostu walking through the parking lot. She noticed that it had rained when they were inside the club. She couldn't stand the nagging feeling that something was wrong. She began to fish for her phone when she heard

"Oh fuck me"

She ran to where she saw Bankotsu's back with his hands on top if his head. Kagome looked down to what she was looking at and noticed a shoe. A familiar shoe. She walked closer for a better view and her life stopped before her eyes. The person she saw on the ground was her husband that she just made plans with, danced with, recalled memories with, was laying on the ground with blood coming from his body. She quickly stooped down making sure that it wasn't a dirty trick that these well-known pranksters would pull on her. She shook him, and it wasn't a prank. It was real.

Tears, shock, panic, anger, worry washed all though her body. She finally found her voice. Her brain trying to make sense of the situation. Her husband "call the ambulance her voice croaked. She tuned out the response never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

Reaching out towards him she fell to her knees mindful of the blood "Oh my fucking, who would do this to you. Baby, baby please don't be...whyis there so much FUCKING BLOOD. WHERE IS THE FUCKING HELP. Give me something to stop the bleeding. Inuuyasha Inuyasha! I am here for you" She looked and there was nothing. She felt for a pulse and there was one,a faint one, and relief swept over her hysterical body.

Kagome leaned towards his body trying to hear him breath for her. She turned him over and she heard labored breathing. Tears surfaced from her eyes.

"Kagome, Kago-" deep breaths filling his aching body. He looked through his hazy eyes sight at the image that he wanted to be the last one. His wife's face, but not crying. He smiled and wanted to tell her to not cry he tried to lift his arm. He didn't notice how hard it was to lift up an arm but she saw and she put her face in his palm and cried in it.

"Please baby, don't die on me. Pplease don't leave me. I forgive you. Please Inuyasha open your eyes show me that you love me. Hold my hand tight. I won't proceed with the divorce. Please just don't close your god damn eyes. Let me see your beautiful hazel eyes." Kagome begged, plead, asked and it seemed to do the trick. They were low but he kept blinking and breathing. It didn't sound right but he kept breathing and coughing and blood came out and he took one more breath and stopped.

"No no no no no, Inuyasha you fucking bastard breathe!" She shook him, his body just moved. No life. She bang hard on his chest where she figured his good lung was. _**Bam bam **_"breathe you fucking ass hole" _**bam bam "**_your children need you, I need you! Who is suppose to grow old with me. You suppose to walk Lucy down the aisle when she finds that perfect person. _**Bam bam **_" you promised that you would never give up and leave me. So I won't give up on you. Breath god damn it" _**BAM BAM.**_

His eyes fluttered open, he coughed and looked at her 'I just took a little nap. I feel so cold. Why was she beating on my chest. My eyes are so heavy, I just want to sleep so bad. But I can't because she won't stop yelling and this pain, damn.'

Kagome saw Inuyasha silent groans about the pain.

"What is taking THE AMBULANCE SO FUCKING LONG!"

"Kagome they are on their way,actually here they come." Bankotsu left to tell the security people don't let nobody leave. He told his friends what happened and meet at the hospital. He came back witnessing Kagome beating on Inuyasha's chest with her fists telling him that she needed him. 'I guess she finally made up her mind. Don't fucking die you prick, she will be devastated' he ran back to her after hearing the telltale sign of the emergency workers.

Police took over the security job of keeping people in the front of the club. They also taped off the area and then the paramedic came over with a stretcher and medic bag.

Hyperventilating 'God please, save my husband, our marriage isn't great and far from perfect. Just please oh please don't take him away not just yet please. Please. She leaned on his body to hear his heart beat her favorite sound vibrating through out his wounded body. She heard people and a squeaky wheel.

A male paramedic with blonde hair calmly tells Kagome "ma'am we are going to need to rush him to the hospital. Ma'am can you please step away so we can help your friend."

She narrowed her red blood-shot eyes with maschera running down her face with fresh tears stained her cheeks. "He is not my fucking FRIEND. HE is my GOD DAMN HUSBAND. YOU FUCKING INSENSITIVE JERK!" She snapped then she saw his uniform.

"I'm sorry- sobs-...please save him." She slowly moves away to the other side on her knees from Inuyasha but close enough to hold his hand. The paramedics notice this and work around these obvious love birds fearing that if they provoke the wife as say do their job they would have to sedate her.

"It's ok, just need to get where you at. I do apologize ma'am. We are just trying to do just that save your husband".

His partner was assess the damage and seeing if this guy would make it or not. He checked his eyes and blood pressure to see if there was any response to the light. A little...they had limit amount of time to get their victim some help. His partner's hands covered in a lot of blood. Guns,knives,could it be gang related, accident? He hoped the police would figure it out.

"Ma'am what is your husband's name and is he allergic to anything medicine, food."

_"_Inuyasha Taisho, he is allergic to strawberries." She held tighter onto Inuyasha's hand.

The other paramedic quickly decompressed the mobile stretcher and had already placed a neck brace, air mask and IV.

The man who was talking to Kagome"Mr. Taisho, my name is Ryan, we are going to move you and transport you to Sacred Hearts General Hospital. I believe your wife is going to ride with you in the back. We gave you some medicine and an air mask so you will be able to breathe . Squeeze your wife's hand if you understand.

"He squeezed" Kagome said with more tears because he was responding.

"Ok, ma'am we are about to move him. I promise that you will be able to still see him but I'm going to need for you to release your husband's hand so we can get him to the hospital." Ryan said with sincerity and understanding.

Kagome release Inuyasha's hand and got helped up off the ground by Bankotsu. He had placed his jacket around her and they saw the paramedic team hoist Inuyasha's body up from the ground to the stretcher and rolled him from the parking lot to the back of the ambulance that was waiting for them. Kagome with the help of Bankotsu follow the paramedics and after they have Inuyasha situated Bankotsu helped Kagome inside of the ambulance.

"I'm going to follow and text everyone about Inuyasha ok" he squeezed her hand and ran to his car.

Before the doors closed to the back of the truck, Kagome saw a grief-stricken Sango and Mikroku and a crying Jakotsu. She saw other onlookers, flashing lights, wailing sirens filling the air. Onlookers of the aftermath but none to her knowledge knew who tried to kill her husband.

She reached for his hand 'Yasha, who did this to you?"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_**AN: Thanks for everyone's support of this story! There are some mistakes I know. Just lazy and this tablet. Mistakes will be fixed when I finish this story! I promise! Just want to get it out:) Please review and tell me what you think:)**_

_**Did anybody expect it to be Yura? I know random but it couldn't be Kikyo lol...don't fret my young ones she will be back and Kouga has not disappeared!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 12: Tying Up Loose Ends

_**AN: I am not a doctor or paramedic. If the lingo is wrong, in my story its right :) I would also love to thank all who has read, favorite,followed my first fanfict! I haven't abandoned this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows...I only own the children and this plot line everything else to it's respective creators**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12

"Gun shot victim, blood pressure slowly decreasing. Its a through and through gun shot wound. Two major organs hit upon first assessment. Vic's name is Inuyasha Taisho. His wife rode in the bus. Had to use 12 ml of- '_Beep, beep' _he is flat-lining hurry up. We are losing him. Heart failure and collaspe of a lung" Ryan, the lead paramedic relaying the information as they got to the entrance. When Inuyasha's heart stopped Ryan got on top of Inuyasha and was performing manuel CPR to start the heart back up.

Kagome saw as her husband was rushed to the back of the hospital for surgery. The flourescent lights exposed the blood covered exposed skin of Kagome. She was escorted to the restroom to wash off the dried up blood that congealed on her hands, face and thighs. Masculine hands wrapped around her waist and scooped her up. She laid her throbbing head against the man's chest. She breathed in deep to mask the smell of blood. The cologne invaded her psyche and she welcomed it. She looked to see that it wasn't her husband but Bankotsu. She closed her eyes and more hot tears stung her eyes. She felt her feet touch the cold tile floor and she collasped to the floor crying.

Sobs rocked her body trying to split her in half. Finally able to move and think, she looked at herself in the restroom mirror. She saw her once polished, come-eat-your-heart-out make-up and outfit was no more and she stripped her clothes from her body. She stared back at a woman she hardly recognized. Her hair earlier full of curls now laid flat and lifeless. The black shiny texture was dull matted in a total disarray. Her lined eyes and mascara stained her face in three long lines down her cheeks and pooled around her bottom eyelid. Smears of blood was on her chin, upper arm forearm, forehead and her throat. She noticed that her lips were dry and not rosy like before. Color from her body was gone. She looked like the walking dead.

She quickly got a bunch of paper towels and wet them with water and soap from the dispenser. She scrubbed as hard as she could wishing that the water was hotter and she had a better scrubber. She watched as the remains if tonight spiral down the porcelin sink mixed in with make-up and blood that belong to Inuyasha, her husband.

'Harder, scrub harder, got to get his blood off of me. Why won't it come off my hands'.

Red and more red swirled in the basin until it drained down the hospital's pipes. Finally satisfied that her face wouldn't scare a baby or an elderly person she tackled her hair. She wet her hands and fingers and finger combed her hair to a ponytail. Amongst the blue standard nurse scrubs that was brought in a scrunchy was there. She quickly changed and put on the matching blue socks. Looking back to at her reflection she licked her lips to bring back moisture. She told herself 'I have to be strong and not freak out. I am a Taisho damn it'!

She has to know if she still has a husband or will she be a widow at age 27. Her kids without a living father. Her kids...his mother...

'I got to tell Izzy atleast' thought while looking around for her purse to no avail.

Her black clutch was not there. She took off her black diamond jewelry and placed it inside of the bag with the rest of her belongings and walked out of the restroom determind to find a phone. She sent up another pray 'Inuyasha, be strong, please have the will to live...I still love you'.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Yeah, they rushed him here, Kags in the restroom cleaning herself up. She didn't take it to well but I think she is managing. Yeah, the police are looking at the footage from the security camera tapes. Thankfully I had them installed and working this afternoon"

Bankotsu listened on the phone to the caller.

"No, I think you should come tomorrow afternoon. He's been back there for about 40 minutes. So its just going to be a lot of waiting. Sango, Jakotsu, and Miroku are on their way. The police questioned everyone except me and Kagome".

Bankotsu listened to the response from the caller.

"Yea...I want to know to, who could have done it. Hopefully they will keep the news people away from the hospital", Bankotsu turned around and saw Kagome in a nurse's scrubs power walking towards him.

The look of determination in her eyes he decided to end the call.

"Hey Momma Izzy, Kags just came out the restroom. I'll have her call you when I get some food and a clear status on Inuyasha. I love you too, bye". He ended his call and embraced the woman who still looked shell shocked.

"Are you-" Bankotsu started to say.

Kagome cut him off "I'm fine...was that mom...any..any news on Yash?" Kagome asked trying to keep her voice even.

Bankotsu reaching and grasping Kagome's wrist "Yes, she and Pops are coming with the kids tomorrow afternoon. No, no news yet. But hey come let's go to the cafeteria and get some-"

Kagome snatched her wrist away from him "no, I don't want to leave. I want to be here so I will know what's his status". She quickly wiped away a tear.

"They have already been back there for" he checked the clock 2:47 a.m. "47 minutes. Let's get something quick and be back here in 20 minutes tops. Worrying and starving yourself is not going to help anyone if we have to admit you in here too. All those drinks you had I bet you need something before you get one hell of a hangover".

She knew he was right. She shifted her belongings and followed Bankotsu in the direction of the cafeteria.

"When did you get so smart?"

"What took you so long to realize, hmm, Kags?".

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**5 Hours Later at the Hospital**

Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kagome were sprawled all over the ER waiting room. Sango sat in Miroku's lap. His head leaning against the wall and her head against his chest. Jakotsu was laying across three chairs. He had his suit jacket as a pillow and across his chest was a blanket from the hospital. Bankotsu had Kagome lay across three chairs with her head on his thigh. He had his head leaning forward in the crook of his neck nodding.

Kagome restless and stiff slowly woke up and took in the sights around her. She looked around the room and saw their friends staying the night to support her and pray for Inuyasha's surgery. She carefully lifted up from her thigh pillow and grabbed the cover and placed it on Bankotsu. She slowly rose on her feet despite the protest her body was giving her. She stretched like a seasoned yoga participant and heard her muscles and bones creak under the movement and brought relief.

As she approached the nurse's station a doctor with blood stained scrubs and mask came out of the double doors that separated the waiting room to the operating room.

"Mrs. Tashio, I assume"

"Yes, any news about my husband"

"Yes ma'am" he took off his head cover and mask.

'He is alive, or is he dead. He made it or was he too upset and heartbroken to continue to fight. Answer me damn it' Kagome's mind racing with the different scenarios.

"Mrs. Tashio, he -" the doctor was abruptly cut off.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND! I AM MRS. TASHIO! I NEED SOME GODDAMN ANSWERS NOW"!

The female voice woke up all the slumbering people in the waiting room. Every bleary red eyed person stared at her wishing for a painful death.

'What the fuck is Kikyo doing here? Who in the hell called her? Mrs. Tashio? He's not divorced yet' Kagome angrily thought walking towards Kikyo with balled fists.

**Slap**

"Listen here bitch! Listen good because I hate repeating myself. Inuyasha is my husband. I allowed you to play house. Playtime is over. In your delusional world he may be but where everyone else resides that asshole is MINE. So do everyone a favor and fuck off before I beat the living demon out of YOU"!

"Fuck you, you HUSBAND stealing whore! Inu, Inuyasha belongs with me! I've been patiently waiting for him to move on and sign the divorce papers. I-I lost my baby because of you. That asshole you eloquently called him has been keeping me warm at night. Not YOU" Kikyo yelled with tears in her eyes.

**Slap**

"I can give two flying fish fucks of your sorry ass excuse homewrecking BITCH. YOU ARE A sorry excuse for a woman,husband stealing, always second class cunt! I said LEAVE! Nobody wants you here. I'm trying to see what's his status but I'm fooling with you. There is only one Mrs. INUYASHA TAISHO and I have been doing it for a long time. Bank! Take care of her for me. You are dismissed second class whore. ". Kagome turned on her heels and walked towards the red-faced doctor.

"Come on Kikyo, you are not wanted here", Bankostu grabbed under her arm and drag her to the the parking lot.

"Its not fair! I love him too! I was there when she broke him but now his body is broken I'm no longer needed! Hypocritical bitch! It's not fair, its not fair!"

"I know, life is not fair" Bankostu whispered and opened up Kikyo's car door. He saw her drive out the parking lot and walked back into the hospital.

**In the hospital**

"So, he is alive. My baby is alive, oh my thank you God! He is going to make it". Kagome sighed in relief wiping tears from her dry eyes.

"Yes, but he is paralyzed from the neck down. It looks temporary but it all depends on him. The operation there was some close calls but he is resting soundly in a coma induced sleep. He should be up in 12 hours. Talking may or may not be hard we will know when he is awake" the doctor stated and rubbed his eyes.

"When can we see him?" Miroku asked.

"He is being moved now, give the nurse half hour and you can go in. Just keep the volume down. If you need anything, my name is Dr. Khalieb Allen and his nurse will be Mrs. Lacey Drake" the doctor took his leave.

"He is alright Sango, he is alright, I'm not a widow Sango" Kagome broke down into Sango's arms.

"Shh, shh I know hun, let it out breathe Kagome".

'Inuyasha thank you for not giving up'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Crash, slap,punch crash**

Yura spit out blood from her mouth.

"What's up with the warm welcome".

**Slap,crash, punch**

"You were suppose to kill him you incompetent bitch"! A male voice rang out in the apartment.

"I did, I shot him, he-he is dead"

"Not according to a nurse I know. The bastard is alive".

"Fuck, he is going to point me out"

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that"

"What you mean" Yura asked with wide eyes,breathing now becoming harder to do.

**Bang,bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, click, click, click**

"Shit, ran out of bullets. Hehe...see Yura darling, that's how you kill somebody dead". Blood was leaking from her head, chest, vagina, arms, and legs. Her lifeless eyes looked at her murderer.

The man reached behind him and got his hunting knife and cut Yura's throat and cut out her tongue.

"Now you really can't tell a soul" he said wiping off blood from his knife and face.

**Ring, ring, ring**

"Hello"

"Have you gotten the package" a eerily voice resounded out of the phone.

"A minor setback,but I got it under control. Just tying up some loose ends. Tashio made it".

"Fuck, doesn't matter, grab the heir and bring him to me"

"What about the daughter"

"Bring her to, Lucy and Jin belong with me anyway, that bastard can't raise them correctly."

"Ok sir, I'll call you when I have them"

**Click**

"Bastard" the man said while leaving out the apartment after wiping down the surfaces he touched to leave no trace of his visit.

"Jin Lucy,I'm coming for you" he got into his car and drove into the midnight.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**A/N: One word Laziness...I know short chapter compared to others. Hopefully it wasn't too boring but it had to be done! I don't want to put a cap on how many chapters left but its in the middle...maybe 7-9 more chapters. Lemon is needed:) its been too long lmbo! Anyway please review and favorite and follow! Tell your friends:)**

**Until next time happy reading!**

**~M**


End file.
